Perfect Sin
by shadrougeforever
Summary: The Chaotix team meets the other demon slaying detectives around the district. They all get together for the first time realize they all share the same goal. Stop the Dark Alliance from taking over all of Mobius. However things go awry when Scourge from The Black Shield sets out to join Dark and sides with him to kill Shadow and the rest of the detectives. ScourgexFiona COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"This sucks", a gray hyena spoke in a dull tone while he and the rest of the members of the Detective Council walked through the dirty and smelly sewers of Metal City early that morning.

The sewer they were walking through was dark so they all carried flashlights with them.

The hyena turned to the male black jackal who was walking next to him. "It's too early to be walking around in this armpit of a sewer. Wouldn't you say, Luke?"

The jackal who was walking beside him had white hair, wore a dark blue coat with a gray t shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, black and silver combat boots, a black gun holster was around his right leg, and he had a gold armband that was pinned on the right arm of his coat. He shifted his dark blue eyes over to the male hyena in annoyance.

The hyena had black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a dark green jacket with a white t shirt underneath, blue pants, yellow and blue boots, a black gun holster was on the right side of his leg and he wore a red armband that was pinned on the right arm of his jacket.

A black and red male hedgehog who walked behind the rest of the group had a female purple lynx walking beside him. He made an irritated look towards him, "Well no one asked you to come along, Rick."

Rick quickly spun his head around and turned to the hedgehog. "I had to be here just like the rest of you! So shut your mouth, Hedgehog!"

"For once I'll agree with Shadow", a female brown squirrel and chipmunk hybrid spoke while she continued to lead the group of detectives. When she turned her head slightly to look back at Rick, her long wavy red hair fluttered over her shoulder. "This specific field mission called for all leaders of the Detective Council. Last time I checked, you were a captain."

Rick couldn't help but to send an angry glare towards her.

The squirrel and chipmunk hybrid had blue eyes and wore a blue sleeveless vest with a black halter top underneath, black skinny jeans, blue knee high boots, a black gun holster was on the right side of her leg, and she wore a gold armband around her right arm.

Rick crossed his arms and clenched the flashlight he held slightly tighter. "For your information, Sally. Leon asked for me to take his place. He had other matters to attend to."

Sally arched her eyebrow and made a sarcastic laugh, "Right..."

Rick flung his arms down beside his waist in annoyance and continued to give her a hateful look.

The hedgehog turned to the female purple lynx who walked beside him. "Sally seems to be in a decent mood today", he spoke in a low voice.

The lynx made a soft giggle as she heard him being sarcastic about Sally. She had long pink hair that came past her waist and yellow eyes. She wore a light blue trench coat with gold buttons and a pink tube top underneath, a green skirt with a slit that was on the right of it, brown flat ballet shoes, white gloves with pink bracelets as the cuffs, a black gun holster was around her right leg, and she had a gold armband that was pinned around the right arm of her coat. "What are you saying, Shadow? She's always in a good mood isn't she?"

He sighed slightly and crossed his arms, "What? You haven't noticed that she hates everyone on the council? Except you of course."

She made a teasing look, "Maybe she just doesn't like men."

He arched an eyebrow after hearing her comment, "That makes a lot of sense actually."

She continued to giggle softly until something had occurred to her, "Oh! By the way, there was so much going on. I forgot to congratulate you and Rouge on your new bundle of joy."

He couldn't help but to be surprised that she congradulated him. She was the first out of the group to do so since Rouge had the baby. "Thanks. He's taken after me you know?"

"So I've heard from Captain Espio. His name is Spike right?"

"Yup."

Her face lit up in happiness, "How cute! I can't wait to see him." She and Shadow were interrupted when Sally had shined the bright light of the flashlight she held onto the two.

"You know we're on a mission right? We can chat after we're done here", she spoke bitterly.

Before Shadow gave the lynx a chance to speak, he angrily spoke out to Sally. "You know what? Amethyst is the only one out of you sorry sack of fucks that's actually nice to me." He turned to Amethyst with a warm look, "So Amethyst, thank you." He angrily turned to the group, "The rest of you d bags can go fuck yourselves."

Rick made a disgusted look, "Oh please!" He pointed towards Amethyst, "If you haven't noticed, she loves everyone! Then again, what can you expect from a dirty tree loving hippie!" He suddenly saw a flashlight being flung in his direction at an amazing speed. Before he could dodge it, it was too late. The flashlight hit him hard in the head knocking him down to the ground.

Luke blankly looked down at the hyena who laid there with a giant bump on the side of his head. "That's gotta hurt", he spoke in a low tone.

Sally glanced down at Rick and then back at Amethyst in disappointment. "Amethyst!"

The purple lynx crossed her arms in no regret it seemed. "What? He had it coming."

Luke watched as Rick slowly stood from the ground while he held his throbbing head, "Should've kept your mouth shut."

The hyena turned away from him in annoyance, "Shut the fuck up...Lucas!" He watched him suddenly grab him by his shirt roughly.

"My name is Luke! Got it?"

Rick made an irritated look towards the jackal and grabbed his hand around his wrist. "What the hell ever!"

Sally sighed heavily in aggravation at how the group of detectives were acting. "Are you kidding me? Come on you guys! We're all supposed to be on a mission you know? Finding Kiba remember?"

"Yeah, yeah we know", Shadow spoke in annoyance.

Amethyst shrugged her shoulders, "But what if we don't find him?"

"That's true", Luke spoke as he forcefully pushed Rick away while he released him from his grip. "Kiba knows we're on to him. After Sarah got Ace, Zeak, and Kuroi to talk, he knows we're bound to look for him."

"That's why we're taking the sewers to get into the underground mansion." Shadow walked up to lead the group, "He won't suspect us if we come in at a blind spot."

As Shadow started to lead the group further into the sewer, Rick couldn't help but to mumble under his breath, "Yeah let's just follow the demon hedgehog through the dirty sewers."

Luke flashed his eyes over to the gray hyena, "Did that bump on the head not knock any sense into you?"

It was only a matter of time until the group came to a huge metal door that was at the dead end of the tunnel within in the sewers.

"So", Sally spoke. "This is it?"

"This is the main door to the basement", Shadow turned to the rest of the group. "Get ready. Once this door opens, expect the worst."

Everyone made a nod and decided to stand on each side of the door while having their handguns tightly in their grip.

Shadow took a deep breath and finally kicked the metal door open with a powerful kick. He jumped into the huge basement and scanned the room for any sightings of anyone.

The rest of the group had done the same until they all realized that their was no one in the room. Everything was deathly quiet. When they figured that they were the only ones in the room, they lowered their guns and began to explore the quiet basement.

Amethyst glanced around the room, "There's no one here." She was startled when Rick slammed his fist down onto a brown box crate behind her.

"Damn it! We're too late! He's gone!"

"I wouldn't say that..." Like had spoke while he looked down at the floor in the far right corner of the room.

Everyone decided to walk over to where Luke was and their eyes widened in horror at what they saw between a large box crate and the wall.

Amethyst placed her hand over her mouth in horror, "Oh God..."

"It can't be..." Sally spoke in an stunned tone.

Shadow also couldn't take his eyes away, "It's him..."

The group looked down at what appeared to be what was left of a decapitated body that looked like it had parts of it eaten off and the remains of the severed head beside it.

"...It's Kiba..." Shadow spoke in a low yet shocked tone.

Amethyst felt like she could no longer look at what was left of the horribly dismembered body that had a strong foul stench coming from it. "...Who or...what could've done this?"

Shadow slowly looked over at the decapitated half eaten body and then turned away as he thought of what had actually happened to Kiba's body.

Author's Note: And here we are again! The sequel to 'Welcome To The Family' is now in full effect! This story will introduce new characters and new enemies! So buckle up! Here's to another adventure!

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Rouge: What happened?**

 **Shadow: Kiba...is dead.**

 **Kuroi: Sky...all along he...**

 **Zeak: Traitor...**

 **Tonya: You don't deserve this. You don't deserve me...**

 **Espio: Tonya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was early in the evening when Shadow finally returned home from the mission he and the rest of the Detective Council leaders were sent on. He stepped into the living room to find Rouge exercising in front of the huge flat screen TV. He figured she was so busy exercising, she didn't even notice him stepping into the room

She was wearing a pink tank top and skin tight black leggings while she worked her body out in front of the TV. Apparently she was following along with an exercising program that was on.

He paused and watched her as she exercised for a few moments until he finally decided to walk up behind her. He had to admit to himself that he couldn't help but to be slightly turned on from watching her. It wasn't often that he caught her exercising but when he did, he made sure he got pleasure out of it.

When Rouge had slightly took a step back, she gently backed into someone who had lovingly wrapped their arms around her waist. She was startled at first as she didn't know who had been behind her. She quickly spun her head around to turn to the black and red male hedgehog who had held her body in his embrace. She calmed herself and slightly sighed in relief at the sight of him. "Oh hunny, you're home?"

He made a small nod while he nuzzled his head on her shoulder, "Yup."

She made a soft giggle when she felt his lips brush against her neck. "I thought you'd be gone all day?"

"What? You didn't want me here so I couldn't watch you workout?"

Even though they were married, she still couldn't help but to feel slightly embarrassed that he had caught her exercising. To her, she considered that her personal activity. "Don't judge me! I'm trying to work off this baby fat. I did just have a baby afterall."

"Really?"

She suddenly felt him spin her body completely around so she could turn to him.

His hands slowly traveled down to her lower waist, "Because I don't see it." His hands slowly clenched her butt cheeks gently, "All I see is my beautiful wife with a drop dead gorgeous body."

Her smile widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her body close. "You always know what to say to make me feel like the sexiest woman alive."

"You are, babe", he slowly leaned in to press his lips against hers.

She caressed her hand gently against his cheek as the two were locked in a slow passionate lip lock. A small moan escaped her when she felt his tongue meeting and dancing with hers. Her hands slowly traveled onto his chest. When she undid the first button on his shirt, they both heard the cries of a baby fill the room. She tried to take her lips from his but he wasn't letting her go out of his embrace that easily. She gently eased her body from his, "Hunny, the baby."

He decided to let her out of his embrace when she pushed her body from his, "Goddamn it", he huffed in a murmur. He watched her beginning to walk over to a small crib that was setting in the far corner of the room. He crossed his arms and flashed his eyes over at the crib, "That kid knows exactly when to wake up. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked as she reached her arms down into the crib and picked up the crying black baby hedgehog.

He stood beside Rouge while she tried to calm the crying child down, "Wet diaper?"

She shook her head and gently started to carefully bounce him up and down in her arms, "No just cranky. He slept half of the morning away. He's probably hungry." She walked over to the sofa and sat down on it with Shadow sitting beside her. She got herself ready to feed the crying child, "So how did the mission go anyway?"

He watched the crying child slowly starting to settle down as he hungrily began to nurse from Rouge's breast. "It was okay I suppose." He looked over to her, "We found Kiba...kinda."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She didn't expect him and the others to find anything since their last encounter with Sky. "Wha? Really?"

"Yeah", he spoke while turning away from her. "He's dead."

Her mouth hung open in disbelief, "D-Dead?" She watched him take out his cell phone and look through it. She then saw him holding the screen of the phone in front of her face. Her eyes widened in horror as her eyes laid upon the gruesome image that had appeared on the phone. She quickly took her eyes away from the picture. "Oh God! Why did you show me that?" She then heard a small chuckle coming from him.

He took the phone from her and placed it back in his pants pocket.

"Just what the hell was that anyway?"

"That was Kiba or...what's left of him anyway."

"...What...happened to him?"

He stood from the sofa and began to slowly pace around the room, "Well, we thought of what happened to him. First something had severed his head from his body. He was apparently decapitated. How we could tell? The cut from his neck to his torso was a nice and precise one. A sharp blade from a professional wielder had to do that."

Rouge had paused as she figured out who could've had sliced his head from his body. Her ears perked up as she looked back at him. "...Sky..."

His assumptions couldn't have been wrong. She was thinking the same thing he was. "...Bingo."

"If that's true, then his body...what happened to his body? It looked like he was...was..."

"Eaten?" He finished.

She made a slow nod while she still couldn't get the gruesome image out of her head.

"It was apparent that something had been picking off his dead body even before he started decomposing."

All she could think of was some kind of flesh eater. "A demon..."

He made a slow now, "Someone came there and when they did they found Kiba laying on the floor dead." He slightly shrugged his shoulders, "Demons eat anything. Dead or alive. You think they were gonna just let his body rot or put it to some good use?"

Rouge's eyes shifted from his as she tried getting more gruesome images out of her head, "That's sickening", she murmured.

He crossed his arms, "That's a demon for you."

"But Sky...", she spoke. "What made him want to kill Kiba in the first place? Especially knowing he could have been saved?"

He shook his head, "I don't know but what I do know is, he's not taking anyone lightly. Just the way he killed Kiba...his own leader...and on his own free will. He's nothing but a serial killer now."

She made a nod agreeing with him. However, she still couldn't figure out why Sky had suddenly killed the only person in the world who had cared for him.

Later at the Tech City Prison, Ace, Kuroi, and Zeak were in their confined cell exchanging worried looks towards each other.

"So", Kuroi began. "...What do you think happened? After when we told them what we knew?"

Ace blankly shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? I just hope...that they can save Kiba and Sky..." He and them were interrupted when they heard footsteps approaching the front of their cell.

They all turned to see a yellow female fox wearing business attire standing in front of their cell along with a brown female rabbit who was a cop standing next to her.

Zeak focused his attention on the yellow fox, "Sarah Wish?"

Sarah placed both of her hands behind her back as she looked at the confused group. "Good evening. I wanted to inform you all of some news we just received back from the leaders of the Detective Council."

Kuroi's ears perked up in interest, "The leaders?"

Sarah made a nod, "Earlier this morning I've sent them on a mission to retrieve your old leader, Kiba."

"...How did that go?" Zeak asked anxiously.

She gave them all a sympathetic look, "He's dead."

Kuroi's eyes slowly shifted to the floor, "No..." She was upset from the fact that Kiba could have been brought back to his senses like the rest of them had but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"What happened?" Ace asked eagerly. He had hoped his cause of death wasn't because of the leaders. "Did...did the leaders of the council..."

"No", she spoke quickly. "They all found his body which was decapitated from his head. As for his remains, they all assume a demon was eating the remains of his body."

Kuroi placed a hand over her mouth in disgust, "Oh God..."

Zeak was in shock from the news as well, "Kiba..."

Ace had wondered if Kiba didn't make it then what became of Sky? "...What about Sky?" He asked, "Is he..."

Sarah continued, "There has been so sign of Sky. Which brings us to another factor. Kiba's head was a clear cut from his body. It looked practically precise..."

Ace grabbed the bars to the cell he, Zeak, and Kuroi were in. He didn't want to assume that Sarah was leading on to the idea that Sky had killed him. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Sky has something to do with Kiba's death?"

"According to Shadow, Sky is no longer under any mind control. Apparently he hasn't been since the attack on their old headquarters."

Ace loosened his grip on the metal cell bars. He couldn't believe it. Sky wasn't under any control? After all this time? "No..."

Sarah continued, "So due to his betrayal with the Silver Fangs and the Detective Council..."

Bunnie decided to finish, "He is now an S ranked fugitive and has one hell of a bounty on his head. He must be persecuted for his actions."

Kuroi placed a hand on her forehead in disbelief, "Sky...all along he..."

Zeak growled under his breath, "Traitor..."

"Don't worry", Sarah spoke as she slowly turned away and walked away from the cell they were in. "I swear he will be found and brought to justice."

The next day at the Chaotix, Midnight was in the garage with Freya. He leaned against the huge white plane that was set in the garage while Freya was working on the bottom of it. His eyes shifted towards the floor which all he could see was her red and white sneakers sticking out from the bottom of the plane. "So what are you doing again?"

She spoke without taking her body from underneath the plane. "Maintenance. The boss wanted me to make sure the plane was still in good shape since it hasn't been used in a while."

Midnight's dark blue eyes shifted from her and glanced back at the white plane. "True. I think the last time we used it was when Charmy test drove it out almost a year ago."

"Yeah", she spoke. "I'm surprised the boss is finally letting me work on the X-jet. I think he was skeptical for letting me get near it at first."

"Yeah", Midnight agreed. "Shadow doesn't let just anyone touch the X-jet."

"Right? I think he's finally taking a liking to me!"

Midnight then watched as the red female ferret slid from under the plane while on a mechanics creeper with a wrench in her right hand. He could also see traces of black grease on her face.

"Wouldn't you say?" She asked with a wide smile.

No matter how hard Midnight tried he couldn't stop himself from not looking at the grease on her face.

She arched an eyebrow as she saw him suddenly snickering. "Wha? What's so funny?"

He shifted his eyes away from her while he continued to snicker. "Your face."

She couldn't understand what was so funny about her face until she took her two fingers and wiped them gently on her forehead. When she saw the grease on her fingers, she then figured the grease was all over her face. She immediately stood from the floor and grabbed a white rag that was setting on a nearby table to wipe her face.

Since she knew she had grease on her face, Midnight thought it was fine to finally laugh about it.

After she was finished wiping her face off, she couldn't help but to feel embarrased in front of him. She turned to him flustered, "Oh shut up! It's not that funny!"

"Sorry", he snickered. "Your face was just hilarious."

She sighed heavily with her face still slightly red. She walked back over to the creeper she was laying on and sat on it instead and used its wheels to roll slightly away from Midnight.

Midnight stopped laughing when he figured that she was actually upset with him. "Uh, Freya? You're not mad at me are you?"

She made a teasing yet warm look towards him when she noticed that his mood had changed and so quickly. She thought it was kind of cute for him to think that she was actually upset with him. "No", she spoke in a shy tone. "I was just caught off guard." Her blush deepened on her face, "...It's strange. I think this is the first time I've actually heard you laugh like that."

He placed his hands in his pants pockets and shifted his eyes to the floor with a small smile still on his face. "Yes. I suppose it is strange."

She slowly looked back up at him. "Hey, Midnight?"

He turned to her giving her his attention.

"I was wondering..." She spoke while she nervously played with her fingers. "Did...did you want to hang out some time?"

He arched an eyebrow as he was confused by the sudden question. "...Hangout?"

"You know? Get coffee, or lunch, play video games at the arcade?...Maybe you can tutor me a little with some of my classwork."

He again gave her a confused look.

"Okay maybe not the tutoring part..."

"Freya", he spoke.

She turned back to the smiling black wolf.

"I'd love to."

Meanwhile, Espio opened the door to his medical study while he carried a stack of papers in his hands. When he stepped inside of the room, he saw Tonya sitting in her wheelchair looking at him across the room like she was waiting for him. "...Tonya?"

The purple cat made a small nod, "Espio, I wanted to talk to you."

He didn't know what was going on. She was acting so strange all of a sudden. He wondered what she had wanted to talk about. He set all of the papers that he held down on the counter nearby and turned back to the door to close it shut. He turned back to her afterwards, "It's good you're here actually. We barely get time to ourselves anymore."

She shifted her eyes to the black stool that was set across from her. "Take a seat."

He did as she wanted and sat down on the black stool across from her. "...What's going on, Tonya?"

Her eyes shifted from his and crossed her arms, "We need to talk about us..."

He then couldn't help but to look away from her as she brought up the conversation. He knew this was coming. They were having relationship issues ever since Tonya went through her life changing situation. It was never the same between the two when she became paralyzed from the waist down. "Tonya", he began. "I won't lie when I say this but...we both have changed on each other."

She made a small nod, "Yes."

"I get it. It's hard for you to deal with the fact that you can never walk again. And I'll admit I'm having difficulties dealing with it as well."

She slowly looked back up at him, "And what?" She spoke in a broken voice. "Do you...want to...see other women?"

He turned back to her in shock that she would say such a thing. Did she really think that he was planning on leaving her? He admitted when they both constantly argued at one point, yes the idea indeed crossed his mind. But he knew deep down he couldn't do it. They had been through so much together. Why would something like this tear them apart?

"I know how you must feel. Having a girlfriend who can't walk or do much of anything for that matter. You're spending the rest of your life taking care of me. Which isn't fair to you", she spoke with tears arising in her eyes. "You don't want this and I don't want this for you. So please Espio, I just want you to be happy."

"What?" He spoke in a low yet upset tone. "Tonya, no..." He reached out to her and placed his hand over hers. "Ton, I don't care if you can walk or not. When I first met you, I had my heart set on you. I wanted to be with you. I chose you as the woman I wanted to be with."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. She tried not to cry but the more she stared at him, the more she wanted to.

He took his hands and caressed the cheeks on her face softly, "Baby, I love you."

"Espio...", she spoke while she sniffled. "I love you too." She felt his fingers gently stroke through her soft purple hair.

"I don't care what you think of yourself. You're not useless. And you shouldn't give up on yourself. Because I don't give up on you and I never will."

As his hand traveled down to her cheek to caress it, she gently placed her hand over his while she made a warm smile.

"I swear, Tonya. You will walk again. I won't quit until you're completely happy again."

She sniffed softly, "God Espio, I love you so much."

"I will never leave you, Tonya. We'll get through this. I swear."

She nodded and watched as he stood from the stool he was sitting on and pressed his lips against hers.

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Sarah: We need to bring all of the detective teams together.**

 **Bunnie: But that's like over 30 members!**

 **Rick: This is just nonsense...**

 **Amethyst: Finally we're all going to be together!**

 **Luke: God this is madness...**

 **Sally: I bet money this is something demon related...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was early the next morning and Bunnie had slowly peeked her head into Sarah's office with a white mug full of coffee in her hands.

Sarah was sitting at her desk typing on the keyboard while her eyes remained focused on the computer screen in front of her. When she heard the door shut in the room, she slightly shifted her eyes away from the computer screen and saw the female rabbit approaching her. "Bunnie, there you are."

Once she set the mug of coffee down on the surface of the brown desk, she watched as Sarah continued to type on her computer. "You know last time I checked, I was the chief of police. Not your secretary", she teased while she crossed her arms.

A slight smile formed on her lips, "Come now, Bunnie. I'm going to be needing you staying close to me for awhile."

She uncrossed her arms and perked up her ears, "Why is that, Miss Wish?" Her eyes narrowed to the computer that Sarah was sitting in front of. "What have you been working on anyway?"

She replied without taking her eyes away from the computer screen, "I've been sending out mass emails to the detective teams this morning."

"Really? Is something going on that we have to get all of the detective teams involved?"

Sarah turned away from the computer and turned to her, "Bunnie, you and I will have a busy night tomorrow night."

She gave her a blank look. She wasn't following her at all. What did she have planned anyway?

"We're bringing the teams together for a group meeting at the Tech City Convention Center."

The rabbit's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-What? Everyone? But there's like..." She quickly began to count on her fingers, "That's like over 30 members, Miss Wish!"

She made a nod, "Well, yes. Considering each team has at least five members."

She placed her hands on her hips, "And Shadow's group...he has to be freakin' unique and have eight members on his team." She sighed, "But what's making you want to suddenly do this? None of the teams besides the leaders and captains have met each other."

She crossed her arms and leaned her back against the black desk chair she was sitting in. "There are matters that must be discussed dealing with The Dark Alliance." She then made a small smile, "Besides, don't you think it's time for everyone to get acquainted with each other?"

She did agree that getting everyone together would be a good way for everyone to meet each other at one time. She made a nod, "Yes, I think it is time."

Meanwhile in Future City, in the Royal Guardians detective agency in the main lobby, a purple male walrus flung the door open that led from the garage.

With him flinging the door open so fast and wildly, he had startled the four other figures that resided in the lobby.

He coughed and hacked while black smoke come from the doorway of the garage. He slammed the door shut behind him and approached the group.

One of the figures was Sally who gave him a worried look. "Rotor? What happened?"

Once he stopped coughing and caught his breath, he figured he could explain himself. He looked on his bare arms and saw them almost covered in black smoke. Just as the rest of his body. He focused back to the group with a sweat drop on the side of his head, "Well you see...uh..."

Sally crossed her arms and formed a small smile towards him as she waited for his excuse for yet another incident he had caused down in the garage.

The walrus wore a yellow cap that was backwards on his head, a green sleeveless vest, blue jeans, white shoes, a blue tool belt was thrown over his shoulder and his eyes were green. He scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "What happened was..."

"Let me guess..." a male voice suddenly spoke out.

Rotor turned to a brown male coyote who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and red army styled jacket with gold buttons, blue pants, and red knee high boots with a sword in its black sheath attached to his brown holster. He couldn't help but to give him an annoyed look.

The coyote continued to speak, "You were working on another one of your crazy inventions?"

Before he could reply to him a feminine voice spoke up.

"I don't think they're crazy at all, Antoine."

The coyote turned to the brown and black female lynx who stood beside Sally.

The lynx had black hair that was shoulder length and dark green eyes. She wore a purple and white sleeveless halter top, black leggings, white and black shoes, white gloves with purple bracelets as the cuffs, a black gun holster was around her right leg, and wore a red armband around her right arm. "I think it's wonderful on what Rotor can do." She then heard chuckling from a male white lemur who stood beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The lemur wore a black labcoat, a green sleeveless turtleneck underneath, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. "I think the guy breaks more than what he fixes, Nicole."

"I agree with Dax", a male yellow mongoose spoke while he sat in a black desk chair behind the desk that was in the lobby. The mongoose had black hair and blue eyes. He wore red lensed sunglasses, a white short sleeve collared shirt that he had unbuttoned exposing a black t shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black boots. He crossed his arms and made a sly smirk, "Rotor is a complete clutz."

Rotor gritted his teeth in aggravation and pointed at the mongoose. "Shut the hell up, Ash! Like you know anything about dealing with any type of mechanical mechanisms!"

He leaned his back against the chair and placed his hands behind his head, "Hey I'm no mech specialist but I am a weapons expert. Which is so much more useful than what you can do."

Rotor clenched his fists, "Why you..." his words trailed off when Nicole tried to calm the group down.

She made an uneasy look when she noticed everyone getting rowdy. "Now, now settle down, boys."

Sally placed her hand on her shoulder, "Don't waste your breath, Nicole. They're boys after all. They need to get their aggression out of their system."

Nicole gave her an unsure look, "But...but Sally..." She was startled when a slamming sound was heard near the desk Ash was sitting at.

Antoine had slammed his hands down on the surface of the desk and glared at Ash. "And you, gunsboy! What have I told you about sitting at my desk!"

Ash tapped his finger on and off a key on the keyboard until he came across something interesting on the screen. "Oh look! An email from Detective Council Director, Sarah Wish!"

Antoine leaned closed over the desk and gave the mongoose an irritated look. "Are you evening listening to me!" He spun around and threw his hands in the air in aggravation, "Why do I even bother?"

Dax was already interested in the random email that was sent from Sarah. "What does the email say?"

Ash glanced through the email, "She's hosting a meeting tomorrow night in Tech City." He looked away from the screen and back at the group. "And she wants all teams to attend."

Nicole's mouth hung open in surprise at the news, "All?"

An irritated look had formed on Sally's face, "Tech City? That means Shadow and his group of circus clowns will be there. Great..."

Nicole gently nudged on Sally's arm and smiled towards her, "Come on, Sal. Be nice."

Rotor turned to Sally with an excited look. He had to admit he was pretty excited to be meeting with the other teams. "That means there's going to be more mech specialists there! How awesome! But I do wonder what's going on?"

Sally sighed heavily, "If it's mandatory then there's no doubt it's some kind of emergency. And I bet money it's something demon related..."

Meanwhile in Mercury City at the Crimson Blade detective agency, a green male hedgehog was sitting at the desk that was in the far corner of the main lobby. He was tapping a drumstick on and off the surface of the desk while he was reading through some papers. He had spiky green hair and orange eyes. He wore an orange sleeveless vest, a black sleeveless shirt underneath, blue denim shorts, white and red shoes, and white gloves with spiked wristbands on the cuffs. He was startled when a male voice yelled at him from across the lobby.

"Manic! Quit it with the tapping!" A dark blue male raccoon yelled out while he held a black book in his hand with him leaning against another desk that set in the center of the lobby. He had dark green hair, brown eyes, and wore a dark green t shirt, gray pants, blue and black shoes, and white gloves. "I'm trying to read over here!"

The green hedgehog gave him an irritated look, "Well why don't you read in your office, Glenn!"

Glenn slammed his book shut, "Don't tell me where I should read!" He then felt a gentle tug on his arm. He turned to the brown female deer who sat behind the desk he was leaning on.

"Now now, Glenn..." she spoke in a calm voice. She had blonde hair that slightly past her shoulders and pink eyes. She wore a white blazer with a black sleeveless halter top underneath, a white skirt that stopped at her knees, and black high heeled shoes.

Manic spun his chair around towards the both of them while he played with the brown drumstick he had held in his hand. "No no, Lily! Let him go! I'll blow him away!"

Despite Lily who was tugging on his arm, he didn't know how she would hold him back if the situation escalated any further. "You trying to fight me?"

He gave him a threatning look while he still played with the drumstick that was in his hand. "If that's what you want."

A male voice had suddenly spoke out to them. "There will be no fighting here."

They all turned to a male black bison who had came into the lobby with his arms crossed.

He had brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a blue sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, silver bands around his wrists, green shoes, and a silver chain necklace around his neck.

Glenn flashed his eyes over to the bison, "Stay out of this, Gareth!"

Lily continued to hold his arm as she feared he would actually lunge out at Manic. "No, Gareth! Get in this!"

The bison flashed his eyes back and forth between Manic and Glenn. "Don't make me get Rick in here", he threatened.

Manic stood from his chair, "Screw, Rick! What's he going to do?"

"You might want to watch your mouth, Manic", a voice spoke.

Everyone turned to Rick who came into the lobby with an older male brown lion by his side.

The hyena glared at the group of detectives. "You all might want to settle down before I fucking lose it."

Lily sighed as she let go of Glenn's arm and sat back in her chair. "Rick and Leon...thank God."

The lion rested his hand on Rick's shoulder making him turn to him. "Now now Rick, violence will only make matters worse and you know this."

Rick crossed his arms angrily, "Well sometimes they need to learn the hard way, Leon."

The lion kept a calm expression on his face. He had messy orange hair and gray eyes. He was a lot older than the rest of the group. He appeared to be in his late fifties. He wore a gray long sleeve collared shirt, black dress pants, brown dress shoes, and a gold armband was pinned to the right arm of his shirt. "You're always so quick to resolve everything in fighting, Rick. Being a captain isn't always about being the toughest."

He turned away from him and stepped away from him in annoyance. "Apparently not", he murmured.

Leon turned to the rest of the group, "Come on, guys. This isn't how we run things around here and you know that."

Manic huffed and turned away from them, "He started it..." He murmured.

Glenn didn't quite understand what he said when he mumbled under his breath but he knew it was another rude comment towards him. "What'd you say?"

Lily sighed heavily as she braced herself for another yelling match between the two. She then heard her computer inform her about an email. "Oh hey, we got an email...from Sarah Wish!"

Leon turned to her in interest, "What's going on?"

Lily began to glance through the email, "She's holding a meeting in Tech City tomorrow night and wants all detective teams to attend."

"Sounds like fun", Gareth spoke. "I kinda want to meet the other weapon specialists."

"Yeah", Manic agreed. "If the other teams will be there then my sister, Sonia will be there too!"

While everyone else seemed excited about attending the meeting, Rick didn't look the least bit excited.

Leon made a nod, "Then we can look forward to a very interesting evening..."

Meanwhile in Crystal City at the Radiant Guard detective agency, Amethyst was in the large indoor greenhouse watching a female white rabbit watering a purple flower with a watering can. She made a warm smile as she watched her water the flower. "Yes just like that", she spoke in a calm voice. "Many people don't realize it but there is an art to watering flowers." She crossed her arms, "You're so gentle with the flowers, Lydia."

"Well I have to", she spoke as she stopped watering the flower. She turned to her with a smile, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hear the end of it if I killed your precious garden." She had long black hair with dark blue bangs. Her hair came down to her waist and she had purple eyes. She wore a black sleeveless halter top, blue skinny jeans, green knee high boots, black gloves, a black gun holster was around her right leg, and wore a red armband around her right arm.

Amethyst still had a warm look on her face, "Even if you did, you know I'd forgive you."

The two were startled when the door was flung open and a white male jackal bursted into the greenhouse with a furious red female fox following behind him.

"Stay away from me, Fiona!" He shouted as he ran beside Amethyst and Lydia for protection it seemed.

Fiona stood at the doorway with her fists clenched and shaking, "Silas, you bastard! You give back my welder now! I need that to finish a new weapon I'm working on!"

The jackal had black hair and gray eyes. He wore a black jacket, an orange t shirt underneath, blue pants, brown boots, and silver goggles on his head. "But you said I could borrow it!"

Lydia looked back and forth at the two in confusion, "Wha-what's going on?"

Fiona only got more and more angry. She had red hair that barely past her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless crop top, black skinny pants, two black belts with silver studs covering them, black knee high boots, a black gun holster was around her right leg, and she wore black fingerless gloves. "Bullshit!" Before she could lunge at him, a black male crow came behind her and held her by her waist to hold her back.

"Whoa! Hold on, Fiona!" He had black hair and green eyes. He wore a green sleeveless vest, a blue t shirt underneath, dark green pants, and gray and black shoes.

Fiona struggled to get out of the crow's grip around her. "Damn it, Kevin! Get your hands off of me!"

While he struggled to keep her in his grip, he saw Amethyst approach them.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Fiona! Stop yelling! You're stressing my garden out!"

"Oh shut the hell up, Amethyst! Damn you and this useless garden!" She yelled angrily.

Lydia slowly shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "So much negativity..."

Amethyst sighed heavily, "She was always the wild one out of us all..."

Lydia made an uneasy look, "It's a good thing she's a damn good weapon specialist."

When Kevin couldn't hold her struggling body anymore, she had broke out of his grip.

Fiona felt herself calm down slightly and confronted the pink lynx. "I don't know why you waste your time in here! You should have never built this garden here."

Amethyst clasped her hands together, "This place isn't useless, Fi. I go here whenever I feel upset or angry." She glanced around the room full of flowers, "Looking at this beautiful place calms me and I forget all about my troubles." She turned back to her, "You should consider coming in here a little more often."

Fiona arched an eyebrow towards her, "Seriously?"

Silas gave her a teasing look, "Maybe you should lock her in here for a day and see what happens."

Fiona narrowed her eyes towards him, "You lock me in this hole and I'll fucking break your arms off."

With hearing that threat, Kevin couldn't help but to gently rub his arms. "Wow okay violent much?"

Amethyst gave her a sympathetic look, "Oh Fiona, when will you learn?"

Before anyone said anything else, a green female porcupine came into the room with a few papers in her hands. She wore a black short sleeve vest, a green sleeveless crop top underneath, black skinny jeans, yellow and black knee high boots, and black fingerless gloves. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we just received an email from Sarah Wish."

Silas arched an eyebrow, "Miss Wish? What does she want?"

She glanced at the papers she held in her hands, "Apparently she's hosting a meeting in Tech City tomorrow night. It's mandatory all detective team members show up."

"I wonder what's up?" Lydia thought right off the bat that it was some kind of emergency.

Fiona approached the female porcupine and wrapped her arms around her. "Sounds like a party eh, Riley? About time! Some excitement!" She turned to the group, "Maybe some demons are going fucking nuts over there and she needs us all to bust cap in their asses!"

Amethyst made an uneasy look towards her, "That can't be the only reason. After all, demons are all around us. We even see them roaming around our city sometimes."

"Well yeah", Riley spoke. "But apparently Tech City is like demon haven."

Kevin nodded and looked over to Silas, "Can you imagine how many demons are crawling in that city?"

Silas couldn't help but to feel really nervous. "Aw shit...do we really have to go over there?"

Lydia looked back over to Amethyst, "Well if Miss Wish requests it..."

Amethyst had made a serious look as she thought nothing but the worse of the situation, "Then we don't really have a choice..."

Meanwhile in Industrial City at the Black Shield detective agency, the yelling of a purple female hedgehog had been heard throughout the main lobby of the agency. "Scourge!"

Luke was sitting at a desk that was centering within the lobby. He was sitting next to a female yellow mongoose while they worked on something that was on the computer in front of them. His ears twitched when he heard her yell, "Hey can you kill the volume a bit, Sonia?"

The purple hedgehog spun around to the black jackal. She had pink spiky hair and green eyes. She wore a red sleeveless halter top, a blue mini skirt, two black studded belts that were around the waist of her skirt, black leggings, blue knee high boots, and blue gloves that came up to her elbows. "I have such a bone to pick with that hedgehog!"

The female mongoose turned away from the computer screen that she and Luke were looking at and turned to Sonia. She had long purple wavy hair that came down to her waist and green eyes. Both of her ears were pierced with multiple silver small hoops. She wore a black and purple sleeveless top, a black and purple mini skirt, a black belt that she wore around her skirt, green and purple knee high boosts, a black headband, and white gloves with green bracelets on the ends as cuffs. "What did he do now, Sonia?"

Sonia clenched her fists tightly, "Mina, I hate that hedgehog so much! That fucker went into my garage and stole another tool of mine!"

"I'm sure he didn't intentionally take whatever he took, Sonia", a male white rat spoke as he stepped into the lobby with a male blue skunk standing beside him.

The rat had dark blue hair and purple eyes. He wore a red long sleeve shirt, gray pants, and yellow and black shoes.

Sonia pointed towards him, "Aaron, I don't know why but you're always sticking up for him!"  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why you think that. That fucker is mean as shit to me. Well...everyone really..."

When the blue skunk saw Luke sigh heavily and placed his black and silver boot up on the surface of the desk, his eyes flashed in aggravation. He stormed his way over to him and lightly smacked his foot off from the desk. "How many times do I have to tell you? Keep your feet off the furniture!"

In annoyance, Luke looked up at him, "What are you? My mother?"

The skunk narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. He had dark purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a white and black coat that was zipped up, gray pants, brown dress shoes,a black holster belt around his waist that has a sword in a black sheath, and he had a red armband that was pinned to the right arm of his coat. "Funny. I thought I was your captain. Not your mother."

Luke gave him the same irritated look back, "You're killing me, Dave."

Everyone turned when a male green hedgehog flung the door open that had led from the basement. The hedgehog had spiky green quills and blue eyes. His clothes had consisted of a punk rocker look. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the arms of the jacket, a red t shirt was worn underneath, green, silver, and black shoes, black skinny jeans with a silver wallet chain hanging on the right side of his leg, and he wore two black belts with silver studs on them around the waist of his pants, a black gun holster was around his right leg, and red sunglasses was worn on his head. He lazily stretched his arms and body while he walked into the lobby. "Who the fuck called me? I was busy ya know?" Before he knew it, he was tackled to the floor by the furious purple hedgehog. When he fell to the floor, he caught sight of Sonia on top of him trying to reach for his neck.

"Scourge! You jerk! You've stolen something from me for the last time!"

He grabbed her wrists so she couldn't reach out to his neck to choke him. "Damn it, Sonia! Get off me you crazy chick!"

Dave turned to Luke awaiting for him to say something about the two fighting hedgehogs. "Well? Wanna do something about this? Fearless leader?"

Luke sighed heavily, "Break em up."

Dave looked over to Aaron and made a nod signaling him to do what they usually do when Sonia and Scourge got like this.

Before Sonia knew it, she was ripped off of Scourge's body and held back by Aaron while Scourge was being held back by Dave. Sonia snatched her wrist away from Aaron and pointed at Scourge. "I don't have time for you today! Give it back, asshole!"

Scourge made a sly look when he took out a screwdriver from the inside of his coat pocket. He held it up in front of her. "Oh? You mean this?"

Sonia gritted her teeth as he taunted her with it. "My screwdriver!"

Mina rose an eyebrow, "Really?" She couldn't believe the two were fighting over a simple screwdriver. Then again, she didn't seem that surprised.

Dave once again looked at Luke and waited for him to give an order. "...Well?"

Luke carelessly looked over to Scourge. "Scourge!"

The green hedgehog's eyes flashed over to an irritated Luke.

"Stop being a dick and give Sonia her shit back so she can shut the fuck up!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Dave's head, "Not the exact response I was hoping for..."

"I just needed it to finish a new weapon I was working on but what the fuck ever..." Scourge flung the screwdriver on the floor in front of Sonia.

Sonia saw the screwdriver rolling to the front of her feet. "Finally!" She bent down and picked the screwdriver up from the floor. She held it tightly in her grip as she glared at the hedgehog. "And stay the hell out of my garage you fucking thief!"

The irritated green hedgehog took a step forward to her. "Stupid cunt! Why don't you take that screwdriver and fuck yourself with it!"

"I'm so sick of hearing your shit you fucking dickbag!"

Luke had then stood from his chair and angrily glared at the two. "You know what? I'm fucking sick of both of you! If you two are gonna fuck each other, then do it already!"

Sonia made a disgusted look, "Oh God! Luke, that's sick! Why would you even think I'm attracted to that asshole?"

The jackal placed his finger to the side of his head, "Oh gee let me think...you're always screaming at each other every fucking day! And I have to get Dave and Aaron to constantly pull you guys away because you're always fighting!"

Mina made a small giggle, "I don't know, Sonia. It kinda does sound like a crush."

Aaron had to join in on the teasing as well, "Total lovebirds."

With an embarrassed look on her face, Sonia yelled at the group of detectives. "Disgusting! To hell with you all!"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders and made a sly look towards Sonia, "No wonder you're always on my case. You can't get enough of me."

Sonia gave the hedgehog a disgusted look, "Oh get a clue! I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last man on Mobius!"

Scourge made a deep chuckle, "Hey you're not hurting my feelings, cupcake. You're not exactly my type either."

Mina slightly shook her head as she continued to use the computer until she came across an email. She turned to Luke who was still sitting beside her, "Oh, Luke! An email from Miss Wish!"

He turned and looked over to the computer screen in interest. "What? Let me see." He glanced through the email and then looked back at the group. "Okay guys, listen up! Sarah Wish wants us all to get together tomorrow night for a meeting over in Tech City."

Aaron gave him a blank look. "Tech City? Why there?"

Luke continued, "She wants all detective teams to be present and accounted for."

Mina glanced back at the email on the computer screen and thought about how many members would actually be there. "My...that's going to be a little crowded..."

Scourge formed a sly look, "I hope it won't be a sausage fest. I need to be surrounded by hot bitches. Not nagging purple hedgehog bitches."

Sonia gripped the screwdriver tighter in her grip and held it in the air. "I'm seconds away from knocking you into a coma!"

Dave pointed around to the group within the lobby. "All? Like all of us?"

Luke made a nod, "Yup." He then saw the negative expression on Dave's face instantly.

Dave took his hand and rubbed the side of his head in stress it appeared, "Holy Hell..."

Luke gave him the same look in return, "I know. With a bunch of rowdy fucks like us there God help em all."

 **Author's Note: I should've said this in the last chapter. In case you guys haven't figured out that I try to update in 4's or 5's. I call them chapter bombs! I like to post chapters in a row than just one at a time. But yes that's the reason why it takes a few weeks or so that you don't hear anything from me. However, the past couple of chapters took me forever to write because of how lengthy they were. lol! Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy! And your reviews and comments are appreciated! Thanks for your patience guys!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Risa: Wow! I can't believe it! A real demon!**

 **Ker: Um...**

 **Shadow: Why did you have to tell your annoying friend about us?**

 **Freya: Come on, boss! She's not that bad!**

 **Risa: That black hedgehog is so rude!**

 **Sky: What is this place? And why does it feel like I'm being followed...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Meanwhile at the Chaotix detective agency in Tech City, Risa's face was inches away from Ker's while she stared at him in both interest and excitement. "Wow! A real human! I can't believe it!"

Ker along with everyone else in the lobby gave each other uneasy looks from Risa's reaction.

He took a step back from her nervously, "Uh well not technically..."

"Demon", she spoke quickly. "Right I know but it's amazing! You look like a human though! So cool!" She then felt someone place their hands on her shoulders and gently backed her away from the nervous demon.

"Uh, Risa?"

The lemur turned to Freya who gave her a nervous look. "I know you're excited to meet Ker and all but give him some space will ya?"

"Oh right! Demons need their space too!" She stepped away from him and glanced around the main lobby of the agency. "Freya, I can't believe you work here and doing a job like this!" She turned back to her, "Killing demons right?"

Freya formed a small smile, "Well sorta." She looked over to who was sitting behind the front desk of the lobby, "Eh right, boss?"

Shadow sat behind the front desk in the lobby with his arm rested on the desk and his hand resting his head. He shifted his eyes over to her in annoyance, "I can't believe you told your annoying friend about us..."

Risa flashed her eyes over to the black and red hedgehog and placed her hands on her hips. "Wow! How rude!"

Freya rested her hand on Risa's shoulder. "Oh he's a little hard to get along with at first but he's super nice when you get to know him!"

Risa rose an eyebrow as she couldn't really believe her since Shadow was already coming off as rude towards her. "Really? Cause he sounds like a total dick right now."

Shadow slowly took his hand away from his head, "Hey, Risa?"

She turned back to him with an irritated look, "Yeah?"

"Do you...your voice...do you always sound like that? Or is it just a nasal problem?"

Risa was aware that she carried a high pitch and energetic voice. It made her sound like she was actually talking through her nose but not exactly. No one ever spoke anything negative about it until now. She slowly turned away from him and back to an uneasy Freya. "Yeah Freya, your manager is a total ass."

"I..." A sweat drop formed on the side of Freya's head. She was trying to think of a way to defend him but couldn't quite think of the first thing to say nice about him at the moment. "I know..."

"Hey despite Mr Grumpypants over there the rest of us are actually pretty friendly!" Tikal spoke out with a wide smile on her face while she stood next to Nails.

Risa pointed to the two and turned to Freya, "Hey do they work here too?"

Freya shook her head. She completely forgot about to mention Nails and Tikal to her. She only told Risa about everyone who actually worked at the Chaotix. "No they're just good friends. That's Nails and Tikal. Tikal is a physical ancient spirit and Nails is a professional witch and also Rouge's older sister."

A look of interest formed in Risa's eyes, "A witch and a spirit? This is so cool!"

Espio was leaning against the desk Shadow was sitting behind with his arms crossed. "Risa", he called. "It's great you're being supportive of Freya and all but please. Only a few know about our actual job and what we really do."

"Yeah", Shadow agreed. " So we'd appreciate it if you kept your big yap shut."

Risa crossed her arms in irritation. It was no surprise really that they didn't trust her to keep her word because this was everyone's first day meeting her. "Hey! You barely even know me and you think I have the biggest mouth in the world!"

A sweat drop formed on the side of Freya's head, "Risa, you're not exactly the quietest person around."

Risa's mouth hung open in disbelief, "Freya! What kind of person do you think I am! I promise you have nothing to worry! Your secret is safe with me!"

Shadow couldn't help but to slightly sigh and roll his eyes as he felt doubtful that Risa would keep her mouth shut. He then felt a light nudge on the shoulder from Rouge who stood next to him.

She leaned over to him and whispered softly in his ear, "Oh stop it already."

He slightly turned to her and saw a confident look on her face.

She softly pressed her lips against his cheek. "Everything will be fine."

He placed his hand on her waist and gently nudged her body close to his. "I hope you're right."

She had got the hint that he wanted her to sit on his lap so she did as he wanted.

Everyone then heard a baby crying back within the agency.

Rouge sighed heavily, "Looks like Spike woke up from his nap..."

Freya quickly spun around to her, "Don't get up, Miss Rouge! I'll check on him for you if you want!"

Rouge was surprised that Freya had wanted to check on Spike for her. "Oh? Well thank you, Freya. He's in Shad's office."

"No problem, Miss Rouge!" She turned to Risa, "Come on! I want you to meet Spike!"

"Sure I'd love to! I love babies!" When the two of them walked into Shadow's office, they saw the small crib the crying baby was in.

Freya walked over to the crib towards the crying child. "Aw, Spike. What's wrong now, buddy?"

When Risa saw Freya lean over to the crib to care for Spike, her eyes wandered around the fairly big office.

The walls were pretty empty but she looked down at the desk and spotted different papers scattered everywhere and a few of Shadow's belongings like his keys, a half of cup full of coffee, and a couple packs of cigarettes. She glanced over to a picture frame that had a picture of Shadow and Rouge at their wedding and another picture was a group picture of the detectives. Everyone she had met was already in the picture except the green male crocodile, a young black and yellow male bee, and of course Freya. she couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to the other two detectives.

She glanced over to Freya who was holding Spike in her arms and made sure he had calmed down. Risa stood beside her and looked down at the now giggling hedgehog in Freya's arms. "He's such a cutie pie! Definitely not having the same personality of his dad."

Freya held the child close to her and turned to Risa with a serious look. "...Hey Risa, you do know that Shadow is a half demon right?"

She made a slow nod, "I believe you told me that..." Yes Freya had told her of The Dark Alliance and demons. So of course she told her about Ker and Shadow. She like Freya was terrified of finding out what they truly were at first, but she tried to look at them as regular people and nothing more. She looked down at the baby hedgehog, "Since Shadow is a demon, I suppose he is too?"

Freya slowly shook her head, "No one can put their finger on it but Spike...he came out completely normal. Not a shred of demon is in him."

Risa gave her a doubtful look. "...How do you all know for sure?"

She began to explain, "Well apparently demons can sense each other whenever they're around. When Spike was born, Shadow and Ker both couldn't sense any demonic energy coming from him. They felt nothing..."

"I see..."

"I know we didn't get it either. Especially when Rouge had such an abnormal pregnancy."

Risa rose an eyebrow in curiosity, "Abnormal?"

"Rouge was only pregnant for four months technically."

Risa's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh wow..."

Freya made a nod, "We know..."

"Okay so if Spike isn't a demon, then what is he? If Rouge went through such a fast pregnancy, then there has to be something special about him."

"We...don't know but...for now he's a regular mortal baby."

Risa looked down to the floor and then back at Freya as terrifying thoughts suddenly rushed into her head. "...Freya, Shadow and Ker..."

Freya knew where Risa was going with her question and she stopped her before she could finish. "Shadow and Ker would never hurt anyone. So please don't ever think of them like that. They aren't like the rest of the demons out there. I assure you. They have souls."

Risa made a slow nod and felt like if Freya wasn't afraid of them then she wouldn't be either. "If you say it's okay then I will take your word for it."

She made a wide smile until she heard Spike about to cry again. "I should get him to Rouge. I think he's hungry."

"Yeah", Risa agreed. Once the two got back into the lobby with Spike, they saw Shadow standing in front of the group looking as thought he was making an important announcement.

The group turned to them when they walked in.

"What's going on?" Freya asked.

Espio placed his hands in his pants pockets, "New orders."

"We just recieved an email from Mayor Wish saying she wants us all to get together for some kind of meeting tomorrow night", Shadow explained.

"Apparently she wants all four detective teams to be there and accounted for", Midnight added.

Freya arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Hold on...all four? There's more? Of us?"

Appex placed his hands on the back of his head, "Duh!"

"Yeah", Tonya spoke. "With all of us under one roof, I'd say it'll be one hell of a party."

Ker placed a finger to his chin, "Now that I've thought about it, neither of us has met any of the other team members except Shadow and Espio."

Espio crossed his arms, "To be honest, Shad and I have only met the leaders and captains. The rest of the members have never met us or anyone else for that matter. If anything they've only heard of us..."

A worried look suddenly formed on Shadow's face, "Which brings me to another matter..." He turned back to the group, "I suppose we all know that the other leaders and captains aren't very fond of me all for the sake that I am half demon."

Risa shrugged their shoulders, "I don't see what the big deal is if they know about you."

Midnight turned to the confused lemur, "That's not the issue at all. They exactly don't really trust Shadow..."

"But Mayor Wish approves of him", Freya spoke. "If she thinks everything is okay shouldn't they?"

Rouge stood next to Shadow and gently placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort before he spoke out again.

He slightly sighed, "Freya, you don't understand. They all hate me. They hate the fact that I'm working on the Council and especially hate the fact that I'm running a detective agency with not your average everyday detectives."

Rouge made a saddened look, "It's frustrating that Shadow has to deal with their gossip and neglect against him."

Risa gave him a sympathetic look, "That's so sad. They're not giving you a chance to prove them wrong at all?"

Shadow slightly shrugged, "I don't care what they think of me. I have to work with them and that's all. And since they all have a grudge against me, expect to get the same treatment."

Everyone had given him worried looks.

He couldn't help but to slightly clench his fists by his sides in anger as he could only imagine the hell he and the rest of the group would walk into tomorrow night. "To them, we're the black sheep team in the district. They look down on us as nothing but freaks."

Freya bit her lip slightly as he bluntly put his words. As she thought about it, he was right. There was something going on with everyone in the team and she was just another freak apparently.

"The best advice I can give you all when you're at the meeting tomorrow night is try to remain professional."

Tikal noticed the awkward silence afterwards and decided to take their minds off of the negative aspects of what was going on. "Well despite the drama between everyone, I still think it's exciting for all the teams to come together for the first time." She sighed, "I wish Nails and I could go."

Nails placed her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet them all eventually."

Rouge watched as Freya walked over to her and handed her Spike. "Well with all of us together, I'm sure tomorrow night will be interesting."

"Definitely", Shadow agreed. "I just wonder what the big emergency is anyway."

Later that night on the outskirts of Tech City, the old and fragile door to an abandoned orphanage had cracked open. A male white bat peeked his head inside to make sure the inside was completely abandoned. When he thought the coast was clear, he slowly stepped inside and gently shut the door behind him.

He began to slowly and carefully walk around the main hall of the dark, dusty, and cold run down building. He thought this would be a good place for him to stay out of sight from the police who wanted him for being a rogue detective and now a wanted criminal. He thought he should check all the rooms before he got too comfortable within the orphanage. He came to a closed door and braced himself before he opened it. Once he looked inside of the room, all he saw was an old room that had at least six small beds in it for the children that once slept there. Before he could take another step inside of the room, he suddenly heard the laughter of a child. Startled he looked out of the room and back down the hallway. He turned and saw a young white rabbit girl with long white hair that came past her waist standing at the end of the hallway.

The child appeared to be around ten years old at least. She wore a black and white long sleeve lace goth styled lolita dress with black mary jane dress shoes. She was looking down at the dirty cracked floor while she licked from a lollipop that she had held in her hand.

This puzzled him. A child was there. A child still resided in the abandoned orphanage? That was impossible. Something wasn't right and he had a terrible feeling about it. He couldn't help but to feel that something was off abut her. "H-Hey!"

The child stopped licking the lollipop she had and paused while he called out to her.

"Little girl! What are you doing here?"

The child once again let out a small giggle and slowly looked away from the floor.

When he saw her look up at him, he saw that her eyes were a menacing red color. It practically looked like they were glowing. His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of her eyes. Before he could say anything else, he saw her run around the corner and continue to giggle. He didn't know what was going on but he had to find out. "Wa-wait!" He began to run after her. Once he got down to the end of the hallway to where she was, he didn't see where she had run off to. He turned and saw a door to another room closed. He figured that's where the little girl had went. He decided to go through the door to see what had lied on the otherside. He glanced around the fairly big room when he stepped inside.

The room was another dark and gloomy part of the orphanage. However with the colorful walls and a few children's toys scattered across the dirty rug, he figured it used to be the children's play area. A shiver went down his spine as he observed the splatters of old blood on the walls and on the rug he had walked on. Just what in God's name happened here? And was anyone still staying within the orphanage?

He shut the door behind him when he spotted the little girl he was following sitting on the floor across from him with her back turned to him. He heard sniffling coming from her. He thought that she was crying, he slowly approached her. "Hey", he called in a soft voice while he slowly reached out to her. "Don't be afraid..." His eyes shot open when he spotted a puddle of blood setting in front of the girl.

Her head had then looked up from the floor, "I'm not afraid", she spoke. She slowly stood from the floor and turned to the white bat while holding what appeared to be what was left of a heart in her hand and blood dripping from her mouth. She had a hungry look on her face, "But you should be", she growled while exposing her fangs to him.

Once he saw her spin around to him, he immediately stepped away from her. "Shit! A demon!" Before he could run back to the door he came from, a dark figure had jumped in front of him and the door. He laid his eyes upon a male gray fox wearing formal attire standing in front of him. "Luthor!" When he took out his scythe, he was quickly knocked to the floor with a powerful punch to the face by the demonic fox.

"Don't think about it, baby fangs", he had growled.

When he fell to the floor so did his scythe.

The young demonic girl kicked the scythe to the otherside of the room and out of his reach.

The bat kneeled to the floor not knowing what to do with him being surrounded by two powerful demons. When he looked, he saw the demonic girl kneeling in front of him while hungrily licking her bloody lips.

"We've been waiting for you, Sky-sama!"

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Sky: What's happening? Am I...going to die?**

 **Dark: So you are still alive...**

 **Sky: Dark Demon...**

 **Dark: You betray me, Sky...**

 **Midnight: What? I don't understand what you're saying, Freya!**

 **Freya: Midnight, I...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sky couldn't take his eyes away from the demonic girl's menacing red eyes and drooling sharp fangs that she had flashing at him. He heard deep growling coming from her while she practically drooled while staring at him. He flinched when she reached out to him and caressed his face.

"I bet you taste so sweet, Sky-sama...", she spoke in a bloodthirsty tone. "Like candy!"

Sky was frozen. He couldn't help but to think that this was the end. That this was how it was going to end for him. Eaten alive by Luthor and the mysterious demonic girl. He heard Luthor's footsteps from behind him and saw him standing beside the little girl.

The demonic fox crossed his arms and sighed heavily, "Angel", he called in an annoyed tone. "You can't eat him."

With that comment, she angrily huffed and stood from the floor. She turned to the fox, "You really know how to take the fun out of everything, Lu-Lu!"

"We need to follow orders. Despite how helpless he is right now."

She turned her head from him in annoyance. "Whatever, Lu-Lu! Remember you're not the boss of me!"

He huffed angrily and clenched his fists. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! My name is Luthor!"

"I don't care, Lu-Lu!"

He growled under his breath, "Damn you, brat!"

Sky looked up at the two in both anger and confusion. "What's going on? What are you going to do with me?"

The two demons gave him cold and silent looks until a deep and mysterious voice filled the room.

"So, you are still alive..."

Sky's ears perked up as he heard the familiar yet bone chilling voice. He looked in front of him and saw a huge dark figure appear from the shadows of the playroom. As the figure got closer, Sky laid his eyes upon a monstrous like black figure.

He wore a black trench that was buttoned up with silver buttons, had yellow horns coming out from the top of his head, sharp claws, drooling fangs, black transparent wings, a long slim tail, and red eyes.

He couldn't help but to slightly tremble as he stared at the demon who stood before him. "...Dark..."

The demon placed a finger to his chin while he made an evil smirk, "Sky, long time no see. It's been so long. You're been busy haven't you?"

The white bat remained silent and couldn't look the demon in his eyes.

Dark began to slowly pace around the vampire bat. "You're here and all by yourself. Why is that? Where is Kiba?"

Sky again remained silent and just looked down to the floor.

Dark made a sly yet evil smile, "Oh that's right. You killed him didn't you?"

Sky's heart had then skipped a beat, "H-How did you..."

Luthor looked over to him, "I guess I can explain. I went back to check to see if you two were actually carrying out the mission to retrieve Shadow's child but when I went, I found something interesting. Kiba was laying there on the floor dead and you were nowhere to be found."

Sky gritted his teeth as Luthor spoke, "So you found him?"

He made a nod, "I did and I must say he was very tasty..." He slightly licked his lips as he could remember tasting what was left of Kiba's body.

Sky's eyes widened in disbelief. "You..."

"Well I didn't eat all of him. I wanted to leave room for other appetizers..."

Sky exactly didn't know how to feel. Yes he killed his beloved leader and possibly a father figure but it had bothered him that demons such as Luthor would go and eat off his already dead body.

Luthor continued, "So since you apparently killed Kiba guess what that must mean eh, Sky?"

He again remained silent.

Luthor nodded his head, "That's right. We know, Sky. You are no longer under Lord Dark's control."

Angel was sitting on the floor continuing to enjoy eating what was left of the bloody heart she had held in her bloody hand. She giggled softly, "Busted!"

Luthor continued, "So that leaves another question..."

Before either of them could ask why Sky basically betrayed them, he quickly spoke out. "Yes I broke out of your control, Lord Dark. But I didn't forget about your request."

Dark rubbed his chin and listened to what Sky had to say.

"I went to retrieve Shadow's son and bring him to you but Shadow...he was too strong."

Dark slowly shook his head now thinking that it was just a fancy lie coming from him and he was covering up the real truth behind everything. "Not an acceptable answer."

"Lord Dark..." His words trailed off when Dark had suddenly grabbed him from the floor and had his hand around his neck tightly.

He watched as Sky struggled and gasped for air, "It sounds like you have betrayed me and no one betrays me and lives. Especially some pathetic mortal blood sucker", he growled.

He placed his hands around Dark's wrist trying to free himself from his grip but he was too strong. "Please", he wheezed. "His son..." He gasped for air. "His son is not of demonic descent..."

Dark found that very hard to believe, "You lie..."

He could feel his grip get tighter around his neck, "It's true! His eyes...the child's eyes were not of a demon!"

Luthor rubbed his chin as he thought of it, "He could be right, my lord. It's true Shadow is a demon but we have to remember he is half and his lover is a full fledge mortal."

As Dark thought of it, he figured that he could be right afterall. He loosened his grip until he completely let go of Sky and let his body drop to the floor. He turned to Luthor, "If this is true then why? Why did the bat woman have such a quick pregnancy?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I knew, my lord. Like we all know this is the first time something like this has happened."

Once Sky was released from his grip, he kneeled on the cold dirty floor holding his neck and coughing.

Dark looked down at the white bat who still struggled to catch his breath. "Let's get something clear, vampire. I still don't completely trust you, but that doesn't exactly get you off the hook for working for me."

Sky looked up at him weakly while he still held his neck.

Angel looked up at Dark who had gave a threatening look to Sky. "...Are you going to make him one of us, Lord Dark?"

Sky's eyes widened in horror. Was he going to turn him? He could handle drinking the blood of his victims but he never wanted to envision himself as a legit flesh eating monster. To be honest, the idea had terrified him. He never wanted to become the thing that everyone had feared the most. A soulless monster.

Dark didn't dare take his eyes away from the bat, "No. He will stay the pathetic and weak mortal that he is. He isn't worth turning..."

Even under the circumstances he was in, he felt a small ray of relief as he found out that Dark had no future intentions of making him a demon.

Dark flashed his fangs towards him, "However, if you dare try to defy me, I will be sure to rip you apart limb from limb. Do you understand me?"

A cough had escaped him while he continued to hold his neck, "Y-Yes, Lord Dark..."

The next day at Freya's house, she and Midnight were up in her room doing what Freya had offered Midnight to do with her. Actually hangout.

Freya was sitting on her bed watching Midnight pace around her room and observing the different things she had.

Midnight looked around her room in interest. "I can't believe I never took the time to actually look at your room."

Freya shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "Nothing is really special about it. My room's kinda small to be honest."

He turned to her with a small smile, "It suits you."

Everytime he had looked at her, Freya couldn't help but to blush. Her eyes shifted from his. She couldn't help it. Even she had to admit to herself that Midnight was quite attractive.

"Hey what's this?"

She turned back to him and saw him holding a slim blue book in his hands. Her heart raced as she saw him flipping through the pages. "Midnight, no! That's my..."

He pointed at a page and made a wide smile, "Hey! Look it's you and you have metal in your mouth!"

Her face was deep red all over as she facepalmed herself. "...Yearbook..." She watched as he sat down on the bed beside her and looked at the pictures in her book from her high school days. "God don't look at it. Those pictures are embarrassing..."

"What? How so?"

"Because", she spoke in a low tone. "I was super nerdy and had stupid embarrassing braces in my mouth."

He flipped to a page and looked at it. "I don't understand..."

She gave him a blank look until she saw him point to a picture of her while she was behind hugged by Risa. She looked back up at him and felt like she couldn't take her eyes away from his.

"You still look pretty to me."

The blush on her face deepened, "You...think I'm pretty?"

He made a small nod while not taking his eyes away from her, "Of course I do."

She bit her lip as her heart raced in her chest. "Um, Midnight?" Her body slowly inched closer to his.

"...Yes?"

"Um, you like me right?"

He thought the question was rather ridiculous and oddly out of the blue. "Well of course. I don't hate you."

"No I mean...like me..."

Midnight had then caught on to what she meant. "Oh! Well I think you're really pretty and suppose I do have... strong...feelings for you."

"Well", she spoke nervously. "Since we're going to that party thing tonight, do you...want to go with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, sure. I'm going to see you there anyway."

She wanted to bang her head against the wall. She wasn't sure if he was being naive or playing hard to get. "Damn it, Midnight!"

He arched an eyebrow in confusion. He was so confused. He never had this kind of complication with a woman before. It appeared that she was getting upset with him because he wasn't understanding her. "What? I don't know what you're trying to say, Freya!"

"I'm saying..." She inched her body until it met with his. She placed her hands on his hard chest and slowly pressed her lips against his.

Midnight sat there with his eyes wide open and being taken completely off guard. He even dropped the yearbook he had held to the floor. He didn't know how to react towards her but he lilked what was happening between them. He in all honesty didn't want it to end. Before he could do anything, Freya took her lips from his.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked in a low yet soft tone with a small blush still left on her face.

He continued to look at her with both shock and happiness. She had liked him. He couldn't quite describe it because he never really had feelings for a woman like this before, but she probably felt the same way he had felt about her all this time. "Freya", he spoke softly. He leaned close to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes. I'd love for you to."

A wide and warm smile formed on Freya's face while she felt him hold her. She couldn't help but to lean in and kiss him again.

Again Midnight was thrown off with the kiss however, he was determined to definitely return her kiss.

When she felt his hands travel down to her waist, she had deepened their passionate lip lock by having her tongue dance with his. Her hands roamed around his muscular chest. Before she could start playing with the buttons to his collared shirt, a loud gasp was heard from the now open door to her room.

"Freya?"

The two immediately pulled away from each other and turned to Joyce who stood there in the doorway with a silver tray hanging by her side and a pile of fresh baked cookies on the floor in front of her while she stared at them mindlessly.

 **Author's Note: Busted! Looks like Freya and Midnight's blossoming relationship finally took off! I wonder how the others will react? And what exactly does Dark have planned for Sky now that's he's forced him to work for him? Hmm so many of the questions! lol**

 **Oh! And if anyone is interested about Spike, yes there is something indeed special about him but that won't be revealed until much later. Anyway, thank you all for your lovely comments and reviews! Another chapter bomb is in the works and will be posted in a few weeks! Until then, see ya guys on the flipside!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Ker: I can't believe everyone is together under one roof!**

 **Sally: What a bunch of freaks...**

 **Scourge: This just got a hell of a lot more interesting!**

 **Luke: Shadow? Can we talk?**

 **Rick: You fucked it. You married it...you're having kids with it!**

 **Rouge: You son of a bitch!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Later on that night, Freya rushed downstairs of her home and bolted into the kitchen as she tried to be on time and prepare herself for a busy night. This was it. The night she would meet the other four detective teams. She couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy and pretty nervous. She knew she was a great mechanic but how exactly were the others? She felt like she may not even compare to them. She pulled out her phone and began to text Midnight until she heard her mother's voice from behind her.

"Freya?" Her mother had called out to her.

Freya slightly turned her head to her. She had noticed that Joyce had a serious and worried look on her face.

"Do you have time to talk?"

She slightly shrugged her shoulders, "Not really?" She spun her body around to completely turn to her. " I have to meet the guys at the convention center soon."

Joyce took a small step towards her. "This will only take a second."

She feared what the conversation would be about. "Mom, I..."

"It's about Midnight."

She paused as she brought up his name. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed heavily in irritation, "Seriously? We did the whole talk thing when I was like 15..."

"This isn't what this is completely about."

She took her hand away from her forehead and gave Joyce her full attention.

She sighed, "This is all going too fast."

"Wha? What?" She was thinking that maybe she thought that she was just eager to have sex with him. However, if things would've headed in that direction, she wouldn't have passed the opportunity up. I wasn't going to screw him or anything!"

"Freya" she spoke. "I trust you. I do. You're an adult now and I can't say much with certain things you decide."

"...What are you trying to say?"

"...Midnight is a sweet and nice guy but...don't you think he's a little...old for you?"

She arched an eyebrow. Yes it was true that Midnight appeared much older than her. But she didn't think that he was as old as Joyce. That led her to actually think and wonder. How old was he anyway? She had never asked for his age. However, she did think that he was around Shadow's age. But not physically of course. "Mom, how old do you think he is anyway? Fifty?"

"No I..." She sighed as she tried to think of a way to try to explain what she was trying to say to her a little better. "Let's just be realistic here, Freya. He's obviously over the age of 30 and you...well..."

"What? Do you think he's some sort of creep? Well you're wrong!" She crossed her arms angrily. "Tikal is like a billion years old and Nails is like 30!"

Joyce shook her head, "That is completely different."

She was already upset with her. She obviously really didn't like the idea of her and Midnight being together and apparently it was all for the sake of their age differences. "I know what I'm doing with my life okay? Just because I'm dating someone, it doesn't mean I've turned dumb."

"Freya, I'm beyond happy that you've found someone. Really I am. Just be careful okay?"

She began to walk towards the door so she could be on her way, "Don't worry, mom. I'll be okay."

When Joyce saw her open the door and leave the house, she shouted at her through the door hoping that she could still hear her. "Make sure to use a condom!"

Later on, the Chaotix detectives had arrived at the convention center where their meeting was held. Everyone stood there with their mouths hung open at how big the inside of the building was. They stood in the huge main hall where the rest of the detectives were.

The hall was lit up with many decorative lights and thick suede burgendy curtains covering the large windows. There were tables lined up with all kinds of food and drinks. And in front and center of the room was a fairly big stage with a wooden podium setting in the center of the stage.

Freya stared in amazement as she glanced at all of the other detectives in the room. "Wow! These are all of the detective teams?"

Even Tonya had to admit that it was amazing to see everyone together. "There is a lot of them."

Rouge who stood next to Shadow noticed that he had seemed on edge. She gently held his hand making him turn to her. "You okay, hun?" She asked in a soft voice.

He slightly shook his head, "Just a little nervous as hell."

She caressed his hand while she held it, "There's nothing to be nervous about. Everyone will be just fine." She and him were both startled when Appex had shouted out.

"Whoa! Check out the free food!"

Shadow and Rouge both watched as practically everyone ran over to one of the tables that was full of food.

He turned to her and saw a sweat drop form on the side of her head. "Can I be nervous now?"

She sighed heavily and led him over to where the rest of the group was.

Everyone was there except Freya and Midnight who stood behind.

Freya had held Midnight's hand lightly when she turned to him. "Midnight?"

"Yes?"

She couldn't help having a blush on her face while she spoke. "Earlier today...we..."

"...Kissed?" He spoke softly.

She made a slight nod, "And it was..."

He took a step closer to her and held her hand tighter, "Amazing..."

She again nodded, "Well since now that we're dating, how do you fell about telling the others?"

"Whatever you decide, it will be fine with me."

She was happy that he was definitely being supportive of their new relationship. Although she didn't feel quite comfortable telling the team about their relationship yet. "Okay then. How about we keep things on the DL for now?"

"That's fine. We'll tell them when you're ready."

And with that, she knew that the two of them couldn't walk around acting as a couple. At that time and moment they were just friends. As she took her hand from his, she gave him a warm smile, "Thanks, Midnight."

Ash and Rotor were standing at one of the tables stuffing their faces full of food.

Ash had a hot dog in his hand, "This is fucking great! Just look at all this food!"

Rotor took a bite of an apple, "And it's free!" The both of them were startled when a hand had reached over and grabbed a small sandwich from the table. They both turned to a red male porcupine who had started to eat the sandwich he had gotten.

"You said it!" Appex agreed. "Nothing beats free snacks!"

Ash and Rotor gave each other strange looks then turned back to him. Of course no one knew each other so they were both curious about who he was and who he was affiliated with it.

"So what team are you from?" Rotor asked.

Appex used his thumb to point towards himself, "The name's Appex. I'm a field mission specialist from The Chaotix."

Rotor rubbed his chin, "The Chaotix huh?" Just hearing the Chaotix name had made him slightly nervous. He knew Sally always talked bad about the team but he believed that it was just solely because of Shadow's status and her strong dislike of him.

Ash arched an eyebrow, "Field mission specialist? There's a such thing as that?" Anybody who was anybody knew that that the teams were always made up of six main statuses. There was the Leader, Captain, Secretary, Medical Specialist, Mechanical Specialist, and Weapon Specialist.

Appex shrugged his shoulders, "I always thought it was?" He took another bite of his sandwich, "What about you guys? Who are you with?"

"The Royal Guardians", Rotor replied.

Ash pointed to himself, "I'm Ash the weapon specialist. " He then pointed at Rotor, "And he's Rotor. Our mech specialist."

"Tell us what exactly do you field specialists do?" Rotor asked in curiosity.

Appex took another bite of his sandwich and began to explain, "We get sent out on field missions more than the rest of the group. We're kind of like the muscle of the team."

Ash rubbed his chin as he tried to understand what exactly a Field Mission Specialist was, "Interesting indeed."

"How many of you specialists are in The Chaotix?" Rotor asked.

Appex began to think, "Let's see...there's me, Midnight, and Ker..." He then glanced around the huge room, "Which reminds me. Where is Ker?"

Ker was standing at the drink table drinking punch out of a red plastic cup while he stood next to Gareth talking with him.

The black bison laughed while he talked with him while he held a glass bottle full of beer in his hand. "So you're the famous human like demon everyone's been talking about?"

Ker made a nervous yet offended look towards him. He was aware that he always stood out like a sore thumb regardless. But he could just imagine the hateful comments the other detective teams were saying about him "Um, I suppose?"

He saw the off look Ker had given him and he immediately gave him an apologetic look. "Hey! No need to be so hostile!" He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just because you're a little different than us, it doesn't mean we're still not fighting for the same cause. Am I right?"

Suddenly Ker's nerves felt a little more relaxed. Just by looking at Gareth, from first impression, he seemed very up front and blunt on what was on his mind. However, just how the way he had talked, he felt like he could actually relate to him. He made a small smile, "Right."

"And what is that anyway?"

Ker saw him staring at his cup that was full of punch. "What is what?"

Gareth pointed at the cup he had held in his hand. "That! Why you drinking punch for? Where's the alcohol?"

Ker made an uneasy look, "But...but I don't drink..."

"Nonsense! It's a party right? Lighten up a little!"

Ker watched as he took the cup out of his hand and placed a glass full of wine in his hand instead. Ker blankly looked at the red wine in the glass he held.

"Well? Go ahead and live a little!" He spoke with a huge smile on his face.

Ker finally took a sip of the wine and immeidately made a bitter look on his face.

"Well? How is it?"

"It's very...different."

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah it is!"

"Manic!" A female pink hedgehog had called from across the room.

The green hedgehog with spiky green hair perked his ears up after his name was called. He spun around and saw a pink hedgehog running towards him in happiness. A wide smile formed on his face at the sight of her. "Sonia!" He braced himself as he was practically tackled to the floor by a flying hug from her.

"Big bro!"

"Hey, Sonia! Long time no see, sis!"

She pulled herself away from him and then playfully punched him in the arm. "What's been up?"

He carelessly shrugged his shoulders, "You know the usual. I fix broke shit."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? I wish I could relate to that", she spoke sarcastically.

Mina was standing at a table that had different kinds of drinks to choose from. Just as she was about to get a drink, she heard a male voice approach from behind her.

"Mina."

She spun around and turned to a male yellow mongoose who walked up to her. A wide smile had formed on her face. "Oh! Ash! Long time no see!"

"I'll say", he spoke while he had a warm smile on his face. "How have you been? You still sing in your spare time?"

A flustered look appeared on her face. She had loved singing. Sometimes she would go to clubs and sing her own personal songs. But she never went often. She did have slight stage fright. Her eyes shyly looked away from him. "Only when no one's around of course."

Scourge leaned his back against the wall while he stood in a distant corner within the huge hall everyone was in. He crossed his arms and sighed tiredly. "Damn this is boring..." His eyes then caught sight of Rouge who had a glass of wine in her hand while she stood and talked to Amethyst. As he began to take interest in her heavily, he slowly took his back away from the wall. "Hello, gorgeous" he murmured. Before he could walk up to her, he heard a feminine voice speak out near him.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

He stopped in his tracks and spun around to a red female fox who stood next to him while she leaned her back against the wall. He arched an eyebrow towards the woman. "And why not?"

She chuckled a bit under her breath. "Really? Do you not know who she is?"

He gave her a careless look, "Well I kinda don't give a shit to be honest."

"I think you should." She looked over at the white bat woman who was laughing with Amethyst while they talked. "That woman is Rouge The Bat. She's a weapon specialist."

He looked back over to her with more of an intent to get to know her. "Another weapon specialist huh? Goddamn and she's fucking hot too."

Fiona placed a hand on her hip and formed a sly smirk, "Yeah you go right ahead and make a shitty pick up line at her. Her husband probably wouldn't appreciate that."

He slightly scoffed, "She's married? Go fucking figure. She's probably with a weak no good looking loser. I wonder who the joker is she's with anyway..." His eyes widened as he saw a black male hedgehog with red quills place his hand around her waist while they both talked to Amethyst. "...Holy shit! She's his wife?" He turned back to Fiona, "She's with him? Shadow? Shadow the fucking half demon? Leader of those Chaotix freaks?"

She chuckled as she heard his shocked outbursts. "So you knew about the Chaotix but not her?"

"Well just fucking look at her! She looks like a normal woman with not a fucking thing wrong with her! Body and all!"

Fiona glanced over to Rouge as well as she even studied her gorgeous appearance. "And you want to know what's really funny? She just had a fucking kid not too long ago." Suddenly a strike of bitterness had overcame her, "The bitch doesn't even have an ounce of baby fat on her."

Scourge's eyes flashed back over to the couple, "Well shit. That's too bad. Settling for that poor excuse of a Detective Council member. By the way..." He turned back to the red fox woman, "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

She made a slight smirk as she answered him, "Fiona. I'm the Radiant Guard's weapon specialist. You?"

And at that moment, his interest in Rouge was suddenly a thing of the past. He knew he couldn't have Rouge. But just looking at Fiona, he was drawn to her body that almost equally matched Rouge's. The only difference was their bust sizes. She was just a little bit smaller than Rouge. He took a step towards her. "Scourge from The Black Shield and I myself am I weapon specialist."

"Small world huh?"

"And getting smaller, cupcake."

She watched him walk up to her until the two of them were face to face with each other. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him practically pushing his body against hers.

"So Fiona huh? Hey you're no bat girl but you're still pretty fucking hot in my book", he spoke in a low tone. Before he could reach out to her, he felt a rough grip on his hand that made him wince and slightly groan. He looked down and saw her hand practically crushing his in a strong grip.

She made an annoying look as he looked up at her with a look that expressed pain. "You're a real fucking pervert you know that?", she spoke in a low and rash voice that only he could hear. "Does your team leader know about your behavior?"

He forced a small yet menacing like chuckle as he made direct eye contact with her, "Oh come on. Haven't you heard that stereotype about us weapon specialists?"

She arched an eyebrow in interest.

"They choose people like us as weapon specialists because we're aggressive and sadistic motherfuckers. And I can tell it in your eyes, you're a fucking killing machine...aren't you?"

And with that, she quickly released his hand from her grip. She looked at him full of shock. No one in the world knew how she really felt in the inside but just like that, he saw right through her it had seemed. She shook out of her thoughts and shoved him to the side. "Stay away from me", she spoke in a threatening tone before she stormed away from him.

He watched as she stormed off while he gently rubbed his hand from her hurting him. A small yet evil smile formed on his face. "Well, goddamn. That just made my dick hard."

Nicole sat in a wooden chair that was set against the wall. She sat there and observed everyone who was socializing with each other. She had then heard a male voice call out to her.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

Her ears perked up and her head turned to the male black jackal who sat in another wooden chair that was next to her but not as close to her.

He had his arms crossed but had a calm and inviting look on his face. "Hello, Captain Nicole. Do you remember me?"

She had sent him the same warm look back at him. "Of course I remember you. You're Lucas. Leader of The Black Shield right?"

He made a nod, "You can call me Luke but yeah. That's me."

"Sorry, Mr. Luke. I don't get to see you or any of the rest of the leaders very often. I think the last time I saw you was at a conference meet here in the city about six months ago. Captain Dave was with you too right?"

He made another nod, "That's right." He decided to chance the subject. "You enjoying yourself?"

Her smile widened, "Oh yes very much. Everyone is finally together. It's pretty exciting."

"It truly is. I hope we can do things like this more often so we can all see each other frequently."

She made a nod as she agreed, "Yes it most definitely would." She then heard Sally call out to her.

"Nicole!"

She turned to an angry Sally approaching her.

Sally's eyes flashed over to Luke and back at Nicole, "Nicole, get away from him."

The lynx shrugged her shoulders, "But why? We're just having a nice conversation." She then saw her tug on her wrist.

"Just listen to me will ya? Come on!" When she got Nicole to her feet, she started to nudge her away.

Nicole couldn't understand what was going on, but having Sally as her leader she felt like she had to listen to her. Before she walked off, she slightly turned back to Luke who couldn't believe the situation that was happening. "I'm sorry but I must go. It was nice to see you again, Mr. Lucas."

Just hearing her sweet and innocent voice had felt like it had melted away his uprising anger towards Sally.

When Nicole had walked away from him, Sally wanted to give Luke one last disgusted look before walking away but he wouldn't let her.

"Sally!" He spoke in anger as stood from the chair he had sat in and approached her. "What the hell was that about?"

She still had the same disgusted look on her face, "You may have everyone fooled but you can't fool me. I know what you're about. I won't let you get close to her. Stay away from my Captain", she growled in a low tone before storming away from him leaving him filled with hate for her.

Sarah was speaking with Shadow. She held a glass of wine in her hand. "I'm glad you and everyone else could make it out, Shadow. This meeting is quite important and..."

"Miss Wish? Shall we start soon?" A male voice spoke from behind her.

Shadow and Sarah turned their attention to a male yelllow lion with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a military uniform. He had on a black military style hat, a black military jacket with silver buttons, black pants, and brown knee high military boots.

Shadow's mouth dropped at the sight of him. "...Trevor?"

Sarah made a small smile towards the lion, "Oh lieutenant Grey, there you are."

Shadow turned to Sarah in disbelief, "Lieutenant?"

Sarah let out a small laugh as she began to walk away, "I'll just let you two catch up."

Shadow couldn't believe it. The man who was once an ordinary G.U.N. soldier was now a lieutenant of the entire military facility.

He gave the shocked hedgehog a warm look, "Shadow! Long time no see!"

"Holy shit, Trevor! Look at you! You've been busy in your spare time I see."

He slightly shrugged his shoulders, "Well yeah. Since the last major incident and all, I really thought about what you said and it inspired me a lot. So, thank you."

"Hey you got this."

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist then looked back up at Shadow. "Well it's almost time to get this thing started." He placed a hand on his shoulder before walking away from him. "See you later, Shadow."

Once Trevor had left him alone, Rouge had approached him. "Who was that? He seemed really excited when he spoke with you."

"He's an old friend back when I worked at the G.U.N. facility."

As she thought back, she did vaguely remember a male yellow lion who did wear a soldier's uniform.

Suddenly everyone heard Sarah's voice carry as she used the microphone setting on the wooden podium on the stage.

"Allright let me get everyone's attention! The meeting will now commence."

Everyone's eyes were laid upon Sarah as she spoke.

"I'm glad that all teams could make it out tonight. We do have a matter to discuss, but first let me introduce G.U.N.'s new lieutenant, Lieutenant Grey!"

Trevor took a step forward and raised his hand as a gesture while he made a warm smile.

As Shadow watched as Sarah introduced Trevor, he could hear negative comments from behind him.

"Oh great. Another nutjob."

"Leave it to Sarah to pick em."

"Didn't Shadow fuck the last one? What was her name? She's dead now."

"That's no surprise. She was supposed to have been fucking crazy anyway."

Shadow gritted his teeth in uprising anger as he heard their comments. He could never figure out how the affair he had with Lien-Da had gotten around the Detective Council but it had and it only made his image look worse than it already was.

Sarah had continued, "Anyway, let's discuss the reason why we're all here. I'm sure everyone is familiar with almas and The Dark Alliance."

Most of the group had made a nod.

"Well, there has been more sightings of almas within the districts. We cannot let this spread out of control. So we all need to help one another and up the nightly patrol with every city."

"Patrol the cities more often at night?" Leon spoke.

Rick made an uncaring look, "Sounds like a lot of extra work to me."

Sarah continued while she heard murmurs among the group. "If we do this, we can knock down the numbers of these demons and we can get our cities back to their feet again. The police and military cannot fight these monsters alone. We know how to kill them. We must work together on this. Innocent lives are at stake."

Everyone nodded as they agreed.

After Sarah's announcement, everyone had carried on with the evening by talking with one another,.

Shadow was talking with Trevor until Luke had walked up to them.

The jackal had gently placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder as he got his attention. "Shadow", he called. "Can we talk?"

Trevor had figured whatever Luke wanted to talk about seemed like a private and important thing. He decided to leave the two alone. "I'll talk to you later, Shadow."

Shadow watched him walk away from him leaving him alone with Luke. "See ya." He turned to Luke with an irritated look. "What's up?"

He slightly sighed before he spoke. He knew talking with him wouldn't be easy. He was aware that rest of the council had despised him and he knew that Shadow had felt the same with them. "Shadow, I want you to know that I'm not same person I was when you first met me."

Shadow arched an eyebrow as he talked. What was he talking about? Where was he gonna go with this conversation? What the hell suddenly got into him?

"Look I know I along with everyone else on the council had hated you because of what you are but I've changed. I know you're a good guy with the same goals as us." He slightly shook his head, "You're not a monster. You're just like us and...I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. Everyone else may have turned their back on you but I haven't." He slowly extended his hand out to him, "...Can we start over?"

Shadow flashed his eyes down at Luke's hand and looked back at his sympathetic face. "Save it, Luke. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm not falling for it."

He expected this. He knew Shadow would not forgive him so easily for resenting him for what he was for so long. "Look, I'm sorry for being a dick to you but you have to believe me. I'm not..."

"Luke", he spoke in a cold and angered voice. " I don't need your pity or sympathy. If you have anything to say to me and it isn't work related, then get the hell out of my face."

Luke figured he couldn't say anymore to him. He wasn't surprised by his attitude towards him. He was acting so hostile against him because he had took the council's side instead of his. He figured Shadow would never completely trust him after he had already poorly mistreated him just as the rest of the group had done.

Rouge was standing at a table that had punch and other drinks on it. She stood there with a glass of red wine in her hand. She was about to take a sip from the glass until she saw Rick walk over to her.

"So you must be the famous gunsgirl of the Chaotix. Or also known as the demon hedgehog's wife."

Her blood had boiled already from the way he had approached her. She turned to him with an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry. I just came up to you without introducing myself."

"No need for that. I know who you are."

He arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

She made a small nod, "You're Rick. The Crimson Blade's Captain." She knew of him. Out of all the Council members, Rick and Sally had always treated Shadow the worst. She knew Shadow didn't like to talk about how much they would always say unprofessional things to him. But there were days when they came at him strongly and even he had to vent about it to her sometimes.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Should've known you'd know about me. I'm sure Shadow's spoke of me. All good things I hope." At that point, he was being sarcastic. He was sure Shadow spoke ill of him to her just by the way she was talking to him.

She wanted to say so much more to him, but she kept her mouth shut by sipping on her wine.

"It's an honor to meet you, Rouge. I've heard your a remarkable woman from all the things you've done. I've always wondered how you did it."

She took her lips away from the glass of wine and set the glass down onto the table. "Did what?"

"For putting up with Shadow of course", he spoke. "A woman such as yourself decided to tie yourself down and settle with...that?"

More anger started to build up within her. Did he really just walk over to her to only talk shit about Shadow? She had to admit that he was very bold for coming up to her just to start bad talking Shadow right to her face.

"I mean come on. What made you wanna do it? You fell in love with it? You fucked it. You married it. You're having kids with it for God's sake!"

"Rick...", she growled under her breath in anger.

He made a deep chuckle, "Holy shit. I can't imagine how fucked up your kid's gonna be when he gets older."

And with that comment, Rouge saw nothing but red He was talking bad of Shadow and now he had nerve to talk bad about their son She felt like at that point, she could no longer control her actions. "You son of a bitch!" She spun around with her fist clenched and punched him hard in the nose.

The punch was so strong, it had knocked him back onto the floor.

Everyone looked over to the two as they heard the commotion going on between them.

Shadow's attention had been drawn from when he heard Rouge yelling. "What the hell?" He began to approach her in worry.

Rouge stood in front of Rick with both of her fists clenched while she looked down at him down on the floor holding his bloody nose. "How dare you!"

Rick sat there on the floor still holding his bleeding nose as he looked up at the angry bat woman. "God damn", he groaned in pain under his breath. "That punch actually hurt."

"Yeah? And there's more where that came from asshole!" She then saw Shadow running over to her and grabbing her wrist.

"Rouge! What the hell is going on!"

Before she could start to explain, Rick had spoken first.

"I'll tell you what's going on", he stood from the floor and continued to hold his bleeding nose. "Your wife fucking flipped out on me and punched me in the nose."

Shadow angrily turned to her. "Rouge!"

She knew why Shadow so angry with her. He had told everyone from before that no matter what happened during the meeting, remain professional. And out of everyone in the group, she was the one that didn't follow his orders. "Don't you look at me like that! Rick was fucking insulting you!"

"And what? That gives you the right to hit him?"

Rouge paused for a moment as she was in disbelief at how Shadow was reacting. She was standing up for him, but it seemed like he didn't care. She then snatched her wrist from his grip angrily. "I was sticking up for you!"

"I didn't ask you to! Nor do I need you to! Do you understand me?"

Rouge felt like she couldn't say anymore to him and just stormed away from the two.

When she had walked away, Rick's eyes flashed over to Shadow. "Your wife is just one hell of a pistol ain't she?"

With his fists clenched in uprising anger, Shadow turned back to Rick with his face only inches away from his. "Look", he spoke in an angry and firm tone. "Stay away from my team and stay the hell away from my wife", he growled in an angry tone. "You got something to say about me, then say it to my fucking face."

He couldn't help but to form a slight smirk, "I'll be sure to remember that for next time."

He turned away from him coldly and back at his team who all had given him worried looks. "Let's go, guys. This little party is over."

 **Author's Note: Hey! Hello it's me! Heyyyy! Soooo I know it's been forever since I've been on and DA but I'm planning to return and hopefully stay around for good. I've been away for awhile. You guys know that, but for personal reasons. Right now I feel like my life is at a good point where I can actually sit down and get all creative again. I have all kinds of ideas floating around in my head and I really need to get them out.**

 **For those of you who were waiting patiently to come back I'm sorry and thank you so much for your patience and your continued support while I was away. I still need to finish replying to all of my PMs because I had so many. But anyway it's awesome to be back and at it again. Like I said, I'll be back on this site and DA but if you wanna know what's happening with me on a daily check me on my DA page for updates. I'll post the information below. But thanks for your support and patience guys. It's great to write again.**

 **Deviant Art: shadrougeforever**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Shadow: I do stick up for you and Spike!**

 **Rouge: What happened to you? You have gone so soft, Shadow The Hedgehog!**

 **Sky: Riley and Fiona...well well...**

 **Riley: You traitor!**

 **Luthor: I'll be sure to kill you all!**

 **Fiona:...Scourge?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning at the Chaotix in the lobby, everyone was discussing the events that had happened the previous night.

Appex had his back leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Heh, I still can't believe Rouge suckerpunched Rick last night."

Espio was leaning against the desk Tonya was sitting at. "Well if he's the kind of person Shadow claims him to be, then without a doubt he probably said some shady shit to her."

Freya glanced around the lobby noticing Shadow and Rouge were not present in the lobby. "Where is the boss and Rouge anyway?"

Tonya pointed towards the back where Shadow's office was. "Without a doubt they're probably both in there yelling their heads off at each other."

"Well", Ker spoke. "Despite Rick being a jerk, I think the rest of the members were pretty nice." He had recalled where he had a nice and legitimate conversation with Gareth.

They all made a nod in agreement. Recalling the moments where each of them had briefly met some of the other members and they weren't being hateful towards them.

Freya was still amazed by how many members were there at the meeting. "I still can't believe there's more of us out here doing the same thing we're doing."

"Oh yeah", Midnight added. "Our affiliation is pretty big."

Freya made a nod, "It was pretty cool meeting all of those mech specialists!" She thought most the mechanical specialists were going to look down at her but she got along with all of them.

"Yeah there was." Appex couldn't help but to think of Charmy when Freya made a comment about the rest of the mechanical specialists. "I kinda wish Charmy was there for it."

Tonya had made a small smile as she began to remember the bee as well, "Charmy...I sure do miss him."

"Charmy?" Freya spoke in a blank tone.

Midnight turned to her, "He wast he mechanic who worked here before you."

She then remembered seeing the bee's image in certain photograpghs that was within the agency. "Oh yeah!"

"I hate to say it but I miss his goofy laugh", Espio spoke.

"His positive moods always cheered us up regardless of what was going on at the time", Tonya added.

"He was super annoying but it's definitely not the same around here without him", Midnight had added.

With everyone talking about how they miss Charmy, it had gotten to Freya a little. She didn't know a lot about him but from what she actually heard, it was all good and positive things. She didn't want to admit it but she couldn't help but to feel slightly out of place.

Meanwhile in Shadow's office, Rouge angrily paced around the office while Shadow leaned against his desk with his arms crossed glaring at her while she walked around. Rouge stopped her pacing and stood in front of the hedgehog who had seemed just as angry as her. "I cannnot believe you, Shadow! How could you allow him and the rest of the Council to talk all that shit about you!"

His eyes flashed away from hers, "I don't care what they say. It doesn't bother me."

She could tell by the way he looked away from her that he was lying. She never understood why he always intended on trying to hide his real feelings. "It does bother you!"

He looked back over to her, "Rouge..." He was cut off as Rouge once again spoke out.

"I don't understand you, Shadow! You work with these people almost everyday and you just stand by and let them talk all this shit about you!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "So what if they do? How am I supposed to handle it exactly?" He arched his eyebrow towards her, "Deck someone in the face?"

She sighed and angrily placed her hand on her hip. Of course he had to keep throwing that comment at her. She knew he wouldn't let what she did go. She had to admit she felt bad for acting out in front of everyone. But she didn't feel bad for actually hitting Rick.

"If I confront them about the matter don't you think things may start spiraling out of control? Think about it! If I lash out at them like they want me to, I not only will get an earful from Sarah but I get kicked off the Council, lose my job, and possibly thrown into the G.U.N. military prison! Is that what you want?"

She bit her lip lightly as she knew that he was right. The Council was trying to get rid of Shadow. And if they couldn't kill him then what better way to get rid of him by having him laying his hands on another member. And she knew once Shadow would start fighting one of them, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Shadow..."

"Rouge, I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to keep my shit together in front of them." He made a nod, "I know. I know I have a temper from Hell but for once in my life I'm trying to prove not only them but myself wrong. I'm better than the man I once was."

She slowly shook her head, "But this isn't you, Shadow!"

He sighed heavily and took his eyes away from her once again. It was hard to look at her at that point. He felt like she really wasn't understanding his situation.

"You're just letting it all happen! You're letting them do what they want and walk all over you! That's not the Shadow I know! The Shadow I know would stick up for himself and his family!"

He took his body away from the desk he was leaning on and stepped closer to her. "That is bullshit! I do stick up for you and Spike!"

She shook her head once more. "No you don't, Shadow! Because you don't do it for yourself! I don't know what Sally, Luke, Rick, or whoever the fuck else said to you but it's completely ripped out your backbone!"

He slowly shook his head as she spoke.

"I hate to say it but you've gone so fucking soft, Shadow The Hedgehog. And I'm not trying to say they should be afraid of you but they need to be put in their place. And as of right now, I think they've pretty much got you to where they want you." When there was no other reply coming from him, Rouge spun around and stormed her way out of the office slamming the door shut behind her.

Later that night in Crystal City, Riley and Fiona were walking around the quiet streets of the city. The night sky was dark but the lamp posts had lit up the street that they had walked on. The two walked side by side as they walked down the deserted sidewalk.

Fiona lazily stretched her arms tiredly. "Can you believe this boring shit we have to do? Walking around the city aimlessly in the middle of the night looking for demons to kill? It sucks! We rarely even see any almas around here."

"It's true" Riley spoke, "But there still has been victims caused by cannibalistic deaths so there's demons somewhere around here am I right?"

"Yeah yeah but I'm just saying most of that shit doesn't even happen around here. Compared to Tech City. It's pretty quiet here."

"And I agree", a male voice spoke out above the two detectives.

Riley and Fiona stopped in their tracks and looked above them to find a male gray fox and a white male bat standing next to each other on top of the roof of a building beside them.

"This beautiful city is very quiet", the fox spoke.

Riley and Fiona's mouths hung open as their eyes fell upon the white bat standing next to the mysterious fox.

"No way! Is that..." Fiona spoke in disbelief.

"Sky?" Riley spoke out.

The white bat glared down at the two shocked detectives. "Riley and Fiona from the Radiant Guard. Well, well..."

Fiona's eyes shifted back over to the fox. "So you must be the famous Luthor the Council's been talking about..."

Luthor pointed to himself, "The Council's been talking about me? I'm honored", he growled.

When Fiona saw Riley take a step forward, she placed her hand on her shoulder to hold her back. "Be careful", she spoke in a low tone. "Luthor isn't your everyday demon here."

She was aware that Luthor was strong but she couldn't just stand by and not try to take him down. She turned to her, "Yeah I know this but..." She then saw her looking back at Luthor.

"What are you doing here anyway, Luthor?"

The demonic fox gave the two detectives an annoyed look. "That is none of your concern, detectives."

Fiona slowly placed her hand towards the gun holster on her waist. "Actually it is."

"You don't want to do this you two. Back off", Sky had warned while flashing his fangs to them.

"We're not walking away from this", Fiona spoke as she and Riley both drew their guns from their holsters and pointed their weapons at them.

Luthor made a deep laugh, "Oh look they have guns. How cute", he growled.

"Then it's your funeral, fools", Sky spoke in anger. When he and Luthor saw them about to fire their guns, they quickly scattered by jumping from the roof they had stood on and landed on the ground.

Riley spun around only to find Sky standing beside her with his scythe held in his hands. Before she could shoot him, he quickly took the end of his scythe and knocked the gun out of her hands.

Once he saw the gun fly out of her hands, he took his knee and struck her in her stomach knocking her to the ground. He looked down at her menacingly while she was on the ground while he clenched his weapon tightly in his grip. "It's over."

Weakly Riley looked over to Fiona who was fighting Luthor.

Fiona pointed her gun at Luthor ready to fire until she saw him quickly take out a playing card from the inside of his coat and threw it at her hand knocking the gun out of her hand. She groaned in pain as she felt the sharp edge of the card cut into her hand. While she held her injured hand, she saw Luthor coming towards her. She acted quickly and blocked one of the punches he had came at her with. However, with his incredible strength, she wasn't able to push him away.

He grabbed her wrist and held her arm behind her back. With him having her arm behind her back, it felt like her arm was about to be snapped in two.

She let out a cry of agony as her arm sent a painful shock throughout her body. Her body was then slammed against the brick wall near them. When she didn't feel his grip ease up on her, she began to think that it was all over for her.

Riley weakly watched as everything took place in front of her. "Fiona!"

Sky had grabbed Riley off from the ground and pinned her against the wall while having the blade of his scythe against her neck. " I wouldn't worry about her so much."

In a low yet menacing tone, Luthor spoke into Fiona's ear. "I have to admit, you did put up quite a fight but you are still no match for a demon such as myself."

Fiona tried to release herself from his grip but he was too strong. Her heart raced as she felt his breath upon her neck.

"You two won't see the light of day ever again. I'll be sure of that."

And with that, Fiona knew what was going to happen next. Especially hearing Riley's cries for her from afar.

"FIona, no!"

She shut her eyes tightly awaiting Luthor to bite into her flesh until she heard his agonizing cry of pain and felt his grip loosen up on her. She didn't know what was going on, but she used this opportunity to shove his body away from hers. She ran over to Riley who had somehow gotten away from Sky because he had fell to the ground suddenly.

Riley ran into Fiona's arms in relief. "Fiona! Thank God you're okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine but what the hell is going on?" She watched her turn away from her and look who had stood before them.

"That hedgehog...he saved us!"

When Fiona slowly looked over, her eyes had widened in surprise. Her eyes had laid upon a male green hedgehog who wore punk like attire who stood there with two double barreled magnums in his hands and had them pointed at Sky and Luthor. "...Scourge?"

Luthor held his bleeding shoulder as he looked upon the green hedgehog who gave him a sly look. "Who the fuck..."

Sky slowly stood from the ground weakly because he was shot in his leg. He spun around and studied the hedgehog as well. "That's Scourge. He's from The Black Shield."

Scourge shifted his blue eyes over to the white bat. "You remember me, Captain baby fangs? I'm flattered."

"These detectives are just popping out of nowhere." While taking a step forward, Luthor took out another playing card. This time it had a glowing red auroa around it. "No matter. We will kill you all."

When Scourge saw Luthor throw the card in his direction, he quickly dodged out of the way making the card strike a parked car that was behind him. He watched as the car exploded behind him. His eyes widened as he was amazed by Luthor's power. "Holy..."

"Be careful, Scourge!" Riley shouted. "His cards are magic!"

Scourge stepped to the side to avoid a piece of flying metal from the destroyed car from hitting him from above. "Yeah? No shit." He aimed one of his guns towards Luthor. "But it'll take more than that to kill me."

"Cocky aren't you?" Luthor had taken out several more cards from his coat and held them in his hand while they all had a red aurora around them.

When Scourge saw him throw the cards in his direction, he pointed his guns up towards them and shot every single one of them in mid air.

Sky, Fiona, and Riley watched in amazement as the cards exploded in the air.

Luthor was also quite surprised. 'Damn!' He thought. 'He's fast! He destroyed every one of my cards before it could even get near him.' He studied Scourge's appearance. '...This hedgehog...he's strong and impressive. His guns are powerful and clearly has been altered. I bet he's The Black Shield's weapon specialist...'

Scourge jumped onto the roof of another parked car and then used it to jump higher into the air. While he was above him, he took out a dark blue colored grenade and threw it towards him.

Sky's eyes widened at the strange grenade. He jumped in front of Luthor and used his scythe to block the grenade.

Luthor looked at the blade of Sky's scythe and saw that it was covered in ice.

Sky glanced at the ice on the blade of his weapon and back at Scourge while he held a dark green grenade in his hand. "A freeze grenade? Your weapons are impressive." He studied the dark green grenade and had a feeling that one would cause more damage than the last grenade he had thrown at them. He looked back at Luthor. "Get out of the way!" Quickly he and Luthor scattered as the grenade was thrown in their direction.

Riley and Fiona took cover from the explosion from the grenade.

Scourge looked over and spotted Sky and Luthor standing on the the other side of the street looking exhausted.

"Damn you, hedgehog!" Luthor shouted. "You may have won this time but I assure you, next time, you will not be so lucky."

Before anyone could do anything, Sky and Luthor had disappeared within a mysterious black fog.

Afterwards, Riley had ran over to Scourge in happiness. "Dude, that was awesome! You totally saved our asses back there!"

Scourge carelessly shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah who knew the famous Luthor and Sky the traitor vampire boy would be out in these parts of the city."

"I could say the same for you", Fiona spoke as she approached him slowly. "What made you wanna come all this way? Especially from Industrial City?"

He carelessly shrugged his shoulders, "Oh come on! The action's all here. Besides..." He took a step closer towards Fiona who had seeemed annoyed with him. "I kinda missed your face."

She crossed her arms and formed a small smirk. "Is that right?"

With how the two were acting, Riley immediately assumed exactly what the tension was between them. She snickered softly and formed a teasing look on her face. "Oh ho! I see!"

Soon a flustered look formed on Fiona's face, "Wha? What?"

"At the meeting you made a new friend! A really special new friend!" She teased.

With Scourge still in her personal space, she quickly shoved him away from her. A deepened blush formed on her face. "Ugh! Don't be stupid!"

Scourge saw the deep blush on her face and just knew that she did had liked him or either just embarrassed from the teasing. He spun around to turn to Riley, "Don't mind her. She's obviously fucking nuts about me."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. "You've got to be kidding! You are so full of yourself!" As her blue eyes flashed over to his, she couldn't deny it as much as she wanted to. It was his confident yet egotistical attitude and brilliant tactics that made her start admiring him. She knew he was self centered and cocky but somehow she had liked that about him.

While watching from afar, Sky glared down at the three detectives who were talking and laughing with each other while he stood on a nearby rooftop with Luthor. He gritted his fangs, "Damn Scourge" he growled in a low tone. "He was always such a nuisance." He then saw Luthor standing beside him while he also focused his attention onto the green hedgehog.

Luthor placed a finger to his chin as he studied him. "Scourge huh?" He crossed his arms, "Let me guess. He's a weapon specialist."

Sky arched an eyebrow, "That's a pretty good guess. How'd you know?" He had then saw him forming an evil smile.

"I've been doing my homework I suppose." He looked back at Sky, "Come. We must report this little encounter to Lord Dark..."

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Shadow: So this is training? My ass!**

 **Midnight: Um...**

 **Freya: It's not what it looks like!**

 **Riley: Scourge is so cool!**

 **Fiona: Why are you stalking me?**

 **Scourge: If I see something I like, I go for it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next morning at the Chaotix, Shadow wandered around as if he was looking for someone. He caught sight of Appex about to walk pass him in the main lobby. "Yo, Appex!"

The red porcupine was barely paying any attention while he was texting on his phone while he walked. His ears perked up as he heard Shadow call out to him. He glanced away from his phone and laid his eyes upon Shadow who approached him. "What's up, boss man?"

"Have you seen Freya anywhere?"

He made a small nod, "The last time I saw her, she was in the garage training with Midnight."

He arched an eyebrow, "Really? More training? I thought we all established that she was a good enough shot by now?"

Appex carelessly shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, dude. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Okay well thanks."

"No problem." When he saw Shadow starting to walk towards the garage, he continued to walk his separate way.

When Shadow stood in front of the garage room door he was stopped from entering when he heard Rouge's voice behind him.

"Hey, Shad?"

He paused for a moment with a slight annoyance. He knew all morning that it had been awkward between them because of the arguments they've been having recently because of what had happened the night before. He slowly turned to her, "Yes, Rouge?"

Just by hearing the tone of his voice, she could tell that he was still aggravated with her. She slightly sighed before speaking to him. "Look hun, I just wanted to ease the tension a bit between us. I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened at the meeting."

He slightly arched an eyebrow as he heard her unexpectedly apologize to him.

She crossed her arms and shifted her eyes away from his slightly. "I'll admit what I did wasn't very professional of me. And as a result, I not only embarrassed you but the entire team as well." She slowly shifted her eyes back at him. "I'm sorry, Shadow."

So she had finally apologized to him, but deep down he knew that it wasn't right. Why should she be apologizing? She defended him. She defended the Chaotix. She defended her family. Apart of him wanted to tell her to not be sorry. However, another part of him didn't want to admit that she was right about everything. He sighed heavily while he rested his hand on his forehead. He shook his head slightly, "Don't worry about it, hun. It's behind us now."

She took a step closer to him in concern. She knew that the issue was still bothering him deep down. "Are you sure, hun?"

He slightly nodded, "Yeah I'm sure."

She gently rested her hands on his chest and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I love you."

He took one of her hands away from his chest and lightly kissed it. "I love you too, hun."

She formed a small smile as she was glad that the two were okay with their situation. They still weren't at their best but they were okay.

When he saw her turn and walk away from him, he placed his hand on the doorknob of the garage door and walked inside. Once he stepped inside, he called out to Freya. "Hey Freya, I need to talk to you..." When he turned, he saw Midnight sitting in a black desk chair with Freya sitting in his lap with them both engaged in a passionate kiss. He froze at the doorway with an unbelievable look on his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He quickly tried to snap back into reality. "Um...what the fuck!"

When Shadow's loud voice had filled the garage, the two quickly jumped away from each other.

Midnight was so startled he launched Freya from his lap and dropped her to the floor. "Oh! Shadow!"

Freya sat there on the floor while gently rubbing her butt, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Midnight saw what he had accidentally done and quickly helped Freya off from the floor. "S-Sorry!"

Before they both could speak again, they saw Shadow slam the garage door shut and approach them angrily.

"So this is training huh? My ass!" He crossed his arms and glared over to Midnight.

The black wolf saw how he had looked at him and immediately tried to explain the situation without angering him even more. "Shadow, I know what this looks like but..." He then saw him hold his hand up at him to silence him.

"I want to talk to Freya. Alone", he spoke in a firm voice. "So carry on with your morning duties."

At that point Midnight knew that he couldn't say anymore to him without angering him even more. He glanced over to Freya one last time before leaving the two completely alone.

When Freya heard the door shut, she looked back at Shadow with an apologetic look. "Boss! I know what this looks like but..."

He arched an eyebrow awaiting for her explanation.

"Uh..." She bit her lip as she tried to explain the situation as best as she could but nothing came to mind to make anything sound better. "Oh what! Everyone else can walk around here holding hands except me and Midnight?"

He knew this card was coming. Since he's married to Rouge and Espio and Tonya are dating, he figured that she was thinking that she wasn't allowed to date Midnight. He slightly shook his head, "I didn't say that now did I?"

"Well no but...you just...looked really mad."

He sighed and pointed at the empty black desk chair. "Take a seat, Freya."

The red ferret did as he wanted and sat down.

"Freya", he began in a calm tone. "I'm not mad. I'll admit seeing that completely blew my fucking mind but I'm not mad."

"Oh", she spoke in a low tone. It was funny to her because when he first came into the garage, he was a walking ball of fire. But then again he was probably upset that the two just simply weren't working.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Going on for about a week now."

"I see..."

Just judging by his reaction and face had worried her. Did he know something about Midnight that she didn't? If so, what was it? "Why? Is there something I should know about Midnight? Is he...like a...slut or something?"

He froze once again and then couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. "What? No way. Midnight's completely opposite actually."

She arched an eyebrow in confusion towards him.

"Well you see. Midnight's actually really shy when it comes to girls. If he's become this open to you, then you really must mean something special to him."

A light blush formed on her face. "Really?" All this time she had to admit that she was actually intimidated by Midnight. He was tall, dark, and extremely handsome. She figured that he had been with tons of women before he met her. When she first met him, she just knew she didn't have a chance with him. "So", she spoke in a low yet flattered tone. "You're happy for us?"

"Of course I'm happy for you guys. Your having a life together and it's great. I couldn't be more thrilled for you guys."

The smile on her lips had gotten wider now that she knew that she had Shadow's support. It was nice. It felt like she was getting fatherly support. "Thanks, boss."

His calm and content expression had suddenly turned into an annoyed one. "But that doesn't mean you two can go off and fuck anywhere you want in the Chaotix either."

The blush had deepened on her face as she instantly became embarrassed. "Wha? No! We haven't even...um..." She had to pause and think what kind of conversation was she starting with him. Indeed her and Midnight haven't had sex yet but she wasn't prepared to tell him any of that in depth detail of their relationship.

A small chuckle had escaped from him as he saw how embarrassed Freya had gotten. "Just be sure to look out for each other okay?"

A small smile formed back on her lips. "Will do, sir." She then saw him walking towards the white plane that was setting further away from them.

When he walked up to the plane, he placed his hand gently on it. "Have you been doing your job and keeping the maintenance up on the X-jet?"

She stood from the desk chair she had sat it and nodded nervously. "Ye-Yes, sir." She thought that maybe he saw something wrong with it. If so, she didn't know what it was. It was starting up just fine.

He slowly took his hand away from the plane and crossed his arms as he continued to look at the plane. "I know I've always told you that there will always be only two pilots of the X-jet. But..." He slowly turned to face her, "I suppose a third one couldn't hurt."

With that comment, Freya's small smile had widened in uprising excitement, "Um..."

"Freya", he spoke. "How would you like to learn to fly the X-jet?"

She couldn't believe it. She never thought in her dreams that Shadow would ever let her pilot the plane. Now he was offering to teach her. It was official. Shadow had now fully trusted her and she she never felt better about it. She actually felt closer to him and the Chaotix. "Yes", she answered in an excited tone. "Yes I'd love to!"

As he saw the excitement in her eyes, he knew that she was waiting for this moment for a long time. And it made him happy to see that she cared so much to learn how to fly the X-jet.

Meanwhile in the medical study room of the Chaotix, Tonya struggled balancing herself while Espio securely held her by her side. Even with Espio's hand securely wrapped around her, she still struggled to maintain her own weight.

Espio looked over to her, "You can do it, Ton. Easy does it."

She took a deep breath and weakly took a small step forward. When she did, she couldn't feel anything. Her entire leg went completely numb. She immediately collapsed onto the floor with Espio by her side. When she kneeled to the floor, she shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head down in both frustration and sadness.

Espio saw her reaction and rubbed her back gently. "Hey it's going to be okay, hun."

She didn't look away from the floor while she shook her head slowly. "This is so hard..."

Espio made a nod, "It's going to be hard, but I have faith in you." He placed his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. "I won't give up as long as you don't."

She formed a small smile and made a slight nod.

He leaned over to her and kissed the side of her forehead gently. "Come on", he spoke in a soft tone. "Let's try once more."

Later in Crystal City at the Radiant Guard detective agency, Fiona was in the basement of the agency sitting on her desk watching Riley pace back and forth in excitement as she talked about what they had both encountered that previous night.

"I still can't believe we ran into Luthor and Sky of all people."

Fiona crossed her arms, "Yeah seeing baby fangs was one hell of a surprise. After our report, Amethyst is sure giving Sarah and the rest of the Council an earful."

"Well with them both there, we're both lucky we made it out there alive. With the help of Scourge of course!"

Fiona scoffed heavily as she heard his name, "He didn't do that much."

"Are you kidding?" A male voice spoke.

Fiona and Riley's eyes widened as they both heard the sudden voice in the room. They turned to a male green hedgehog appearing from the dark far corner of the room.

He took a step forward towards the two with a cocky look on his face. "Without my help, you two would've been dead."

Riley smiled at the sight of him. "Scourge!"

Fiona on the other hand seemed annoyed. "...How the hell did you get in here?" She pointed upstairs, "Do they know you're here?" She placed her hands on her hips, "How fucking long have you been there anyway?"

A small laugh escaped the hedgehog. "Why do you ask so many questions?" He spoke in a mocking like tone.

She shifted her eyes away from him in annoyance as she knew that he was mocking her.

"And relax, cupcake", he placed his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "I just got here."

Riley gave him an excited look, "Then you must've heard us just praising you on your work from last night. Your weapons and fighting style is amazing! I bet you killed hundreds of demons!"

"Oh come on. I don't wanna brag or anything..." He had then made a fake cough, "Thousands."

Fiona crossed her arms and turned to him in even more annoyance. "Oh you are so full of shit."

Riley gave him a look full of admiration, "Even so. I still think he's a pretty cool dude."

Scourge placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why thank you, Riley." His eyes then flashed over to Fiona who didn't exactly seem all that impressed by him. "At least someone in this room recognizes talent when they see it."

"Oh please", Fiona spoke bitterly.

Riley made a slight chuckle until she realized that she had been down with Fiona long enough and thought that she should return to her duties. "Well I should probably get back to work." She raised her hand towards Scourge as she began to walk up the stairs. "Thanks again for the save last night, Scourge."

He made a sly smile towards her, "It was my pleasure."

Fiona continued to glare away from him. She couldn't put her finger on it but she had the strangest feeling that he was trying to make her actually jealous by getting along so well with Riley.

Before Riley made her way upstairs, Fiona called out to her. "Riley!"

The green porcupine stopped in her tracks while she walked up the stairs.

"If you don't mind, keep Scourge being here on the down low will ya?"

She paused and thought about why Fiona didn't want anyone to know why Scourge was in the city and at their headquarters. Only one assumption had flooded her mind. Suddenly a sly look had appeared on her face. She made a teasing giggle, "Oh I see! Your secret's safe with me!"

Fiona snarled under her breath as she saw her run her way upstairs and slam the door shut. "That is not what I meant!"

Scourge made a teasing look towards her as he leaned his back against the wall, "Yeah right."

Fiona frowned as she glared at him from across the room. "Okay what's the deal? I know you didn't come all the way here just to gloat and glorify yourself in front of everyone."

"I came to get at least a thank you for saving your sorry ass."

She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me! No one asked for you to spring into action. Riley and I had the situation completely under control."

He placed a hand on his hip, "Uh huh. Sure you did."

She scoffed. "What's your deal anyway? Why do you keep stalking me? Does your leader even know where you are?"

He took his back from against the wall he had leaned on. "Why does it matter if he knows where I am?" He began to walk over to her. "Besides...if I see something I like..."

Her eyes widened when she saw him get so close to her, his body had pressed against hers. She couldn't really back away from him because her body was leaning against her desk.

"...I go for it", he spoke in a low yet sensual tone.

She lightly gasped when she felt his hand gently touch her waist. "...Scourge..." She placed her hand on his chest gently as a poor attempt to push him away. She looked up at him and her eyes were suddenly locked onto his. She didn't even realize that their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"Fiona", he spoke in a soft tone.

Just by the way he had said her name made her weak in the knees. What was happening to her? Never has she felt this way about someone before.

He slowly and gently placed his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes. "...You wanna know something that's been driving me crazy?"

She felt that every inch of her body was frozen solid. What was happening? And why was she letting this happen?

"You", he spoke in a soft whisper.

"...Why? What about me attracts you so much?"

His eyes wandered over to a door mirror that was hung on the wall near them. "Just look at you."

She also looked at their reflection in the mirror. She stared mindlessly from the way he had held her in his arms lovingly.

"Just look at you. You don't take any shit from anyone and I love that about you. You're a strong woman. How do I know? Because you're a weapon specialist like me. You know exactly how I think while holding a weapon." He whispered into her ear softly, "You've killed before...so have I. You love the thrill of it. Yeah...me too."

She gasped softly when she felt his hands roam around her lower waist, "Scourge..."

"Out of all the women I've met in my life, I never thought I'd find anyone else in the world who I could relate to anything as much as you." He looked back into her eyes and gently placed his hand on her cheek, "And your beauty is just an added bonus."

Her eyes stayed locked onto his. "...Not all weapon specialists are like this. I know this."

"But you and I are different. You know that. I know that because I see the same sad and lonely look in your eyes just as I do."

And just like that, it was like he saw right through her. Yes she had a rough past and yes she had intentionally taken lives and no she didn't feel bad for doing so.

"You don't have to feel alone anymore about this. Not with me."

She watched as he inched closer and closer to her until his lips had brushed against hers. She gently took her lips away from his just to see if this was all real and indeed it was. He just simply kissed her and she liked it. She slid her hands from his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

He held her body closer to his as their kiss deepened.

A small moan escaped her as she felt his tongue dancing with hers while they were locked in a heated kiss. When she took her lips from his, she gave him a sensual look. "Scourge", she spoke in a soft tone.

"Fiona", he spoke in a tone that made her again weak in the knees. " I want you." He leaned towards her neck and began to kiss it softly while he had his hands roaming around her waist. "I want you so fucking bad..."

She gasped softly as she felt his hard erection rubbing against her lower waist. "Fuck, Scourge", she spoke in a soft yet aroused tone. She couldn't take it anymore. His words, his movements, and even how he just took control of her and the situation drove her wild. She could no longer resist. He wanted her and she wanted him just as badly. "Just fucking make me yours already."

He took his lips from her neck and locked his eyes with hers once more before he lifted her body from the floor and set her body on the desk she had leaned on and continued to passionately kiss her.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys. I've noticed my computer's been acting strange for awhile but now I fear it's only getting worse. I'm gonna have to end up getting a new one in the future. But this is to just let you guys know what's up if you don't see any new chapters for awhile. Hopefully this problem will get resolved soon. I'm actually feel like I'm on a roll here with the series for once. Also don't forget to follow me on Deviant Art for more updates. My username is shadrougeforever! Thanks for putting up with me, guys!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Fiona: I can't believe this is happening...**

 **Espio: Hey! Guess who's back!**

 **Shadow: ...Charmy?**

 **Freya: Who is this guy?**

 **Luke: I'm sick of your bullshit work ethic around here!**

 **Scourge: I've had enough of this...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Fiona slowly tilted her head back and ran her hands across Scourge's back as he softly kissed her all around her neck. Her small moans of arousing pleasure had been the only noise to fill the quiet room. Her eyes glanced over towards the stairs. She knew that the weaponry room was downstairs and away from the actual lobby of the headquarters but she still knew that they both had to remain cautious and quiet.

The door was closed but not locked. Which was a careless move but at the same time, if she did, it would've made her look even more suspicious. She had hoped Riley came up with a good enough excuse to keep everyone else out of the room for awhile.

He had his arms wrapped around her body lovingly as his lips ventured from her neck and towards her collarbone.

She couldn't help but to feel safe in his arms as he held her. She let out a loud gasp when she felt his hands move up from her waist and slowly made their way up inside of her black crop top. She let out a small moan as he began to play with her bare perky breasts.

He took his lips from her neck and gave her a sly look. He leaned his forehead against hers gently. "No bra huh?" He spoke in a low tone.

She slightly winced when he began to pinch and play with her nipples. She gave him the same sly look in return. "I hate bras."

"Heh, It's a good thing. You would've gave me more work to do." He then took the top off of her body and tossed it across the room. He wrapped his arms around her body once more and took a moment to glance at her bare perky breasts and then back to her. "Goddamn you have a hot body."

She shyly took her eyes away from his as a slight blush formed on her face, "Stop it", she whispered in a soft tone.

"You think I'm bullshitting you?"

Her eyes widened slightly as he placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"You know I talk a lot of shit but trust me when I say that your fucking gorgeous."

She had to ask herself was she dreaming. She never thought in her wildest dreams anyone would say that to her. Not even the seemingly self arrogant hedgehog that was holding her. She placed her hand against the cheek on his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. While she kissed him, her hands traveled to his shoulders. She began to tug at his already unzipped black leather jacket letting him know that she wanted it off of him.

He did as she wanted and took the jacket off and tossed it to the side. He then picked her body off of the desk and had pinned her back against the wall.

With his body pressed against hers, she could feel the hardness of his erection through his pants. She felt his hands roam down her waist and to the black belts that was around her pants. She felt the belts being unbuckled and then felt his hands trying to unbutton her pants. It didn't take long for her pants to slide down her legs and come completely off of her body along with her black lace underwear. She moaned as she felt his fingers stroking her already wet opening.

"Wet already?" He whispered softly before he began to slowly and gently place his fingers inside her.

Her fingertips clenched his shoulders while he began to insert his fingers in and out of her opening.

As he fingered her with one hand, he took his free hand and began to unbuckle the belts around his waist.

She noticed him pausing as he tried to undo his pants. After she heard his zipper being undone, she saw him leaning his forehead against hers as he looked into her blue eyes. As his eyes locked onto hers, she realized that this was his first time ever looking serious but sincere towards her.

"Do you want this?" He asked softly. "I won't do this if you really don't want to."

She paused and was thrown into surprise from his sudden question. Just from first sight and even talking with him, he seemed to be so self centered and acted like he was determined to get his way one way or the other. But he wasn't like that. Not to her anyway. He respected her. He was actually concerned for her. Did he really and truly care for her like this? Especially when they had just met each other and there was nothing but sexual tension between them since the start. She knew that there was something different about him. No wonder she was so drawn to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a seductive look as she pressed her body against his even more. "I said it once but I'll say it again", she whispered softly. "Just fucking make me yours."

A small smile formed on his face as he leaned in and kissed her passionately once more.

While they were both locked into a passionate kiss, she had then felt him placing himself inside of her. She took her lips from his and gasped as he went deeper inside her.

Once he was inside her, he slowly began to thrust himself in and out of her.

Her gasps had then turned to soft and pleasurable moans as she felt his hard member rubbing against the tight yet moist walls inside her.

"Holy shit", he slightly panted. "You feel amazing, Fi."

She felt as though she just imagined him saying that. Did he actually call her by a nickname? She knew others had called her that for short at times but the way he said it had meant something so much more to her. She dug her fingertips into his shoulders and held onto him tighter. "Fuck me, Scourge", she panted heavily. "Fuck me harder."

Once he heard her request, his thrusts had gotten faster and harder.

Even though she knew she had to be somewhat quiet, her moaning and gasping had gotten louder and louder.

Scourge had took note of her volume and tried to quiet her by kissing her.

She felt him go faster and faster until she suddenly felt a warm sensation splash inside of her. She and him both had let a cry out in pleasurable moans as he climaxed inside of her. If it weren't for him holding onto her against the wall, she probably would've collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. She held onto him lovingly and allowed him to rest his head onto her chest while he panted heavily in exhaustion from their heated session together.

Later at the Chaotix, Shadow and Freya had both stepped back inside of the lobby after the two had taken the X-jet for a test run.

Freya excitedly threw her hands in the air, "That was awesome! Who knew flying could be so amazing!"

Shadow formed a small smile towards her, "I'm impressed you didn't actually crash us into a mountain or anything."

She knew that he was only kidding with her. Even she had to admit to herself that she didn't do too bad with flying the plane for the first time. "Hey! You let me in the driver's seat for like five seconds! Of course I didn't crash into anything! You did most of the driving!"

His smile widened until he realized the entire team out in the lobby surrounding something that was in the center of the room. He and Freya stopped in their tracks in both confusion and worry. "Hey, what's going on?"

Rouge and the rest of the group spun around to the two. "Oh Shad, you're back? Did you guys have a good test run with the X-jet?"

Freya made a wide smile, "You bet!"

Shadow crossed his arms and made an annoyed look, "Yeah we made it back in one piece. But once we left, it didn't mean it was fine to slack off. What's the deal?" His eyes flashed over to the purple chameleon who gave him an uneasy look. "Espio?"

Espio knew Shadow would immediately turn to him if something was ever out of order with the team. After all, he was his Captain. The chameleon scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Shad. Someone came to see us and we got super excited."

He arched an eyebrow, "Really? Who could possibly be here to distract all of you from your jobs?"

The group all gave each other excited looks and looked over to who was sitting on top of the front desk of the lobby.

Once Shadow saw who it was, his eyes widened in disbelief.

Freya focused her attention on the mysterious figure who sat on the desk.

The figure was a male yellow and black bee. He appeared to be around her age. He wore a blue denim vest with a black t shirt underneath, blue jeans, orange and white sneakers, white gloves with black bracelets on the wrists. He had yellow spiky hair with black highlights and he wore a pair of silver goggles around his neck. He greeted the two with a wide and friendly smile. "Hey! Hey! Long time no see! Captain Shadow..."

With nothing but utter confusion on Freya's face, she slowly looked over to Shadow. "...Boss?"

Shadow stood there and was trying to make himself believe that everything he was seeing right now was actually real. "...Charmy?"

He chuckled and hopped off of the desk he was sitting on. "In the flesh."

Freya's eyes widened as she heard Shadow speak of the young man's name. The name was indeed familiar and the longer she stared at him, the more he strongly resembled the kid bee that was in the photograph of the wall of the garage.

Shadow tried to snap back to reality and made a warm smile towards the male bee. "It's you. It really is you."

"Of course!", he watched as he walked up to him and glanced him up and down. He had done the same. "You look different. You actually getting older or something?" He joked as he placed his hand on his hip. He already knew that Shadow would slowly age physically due to him being a half demon so he didn't look a day over twenty to him.

Shadow crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow, "Me? Something's off about you." He playfully ruffled his hair, "You got a haircut right?" Shadow could strongly see a change in him. He had gotten taller. He was exactly at his height now. His voice had deepened also.

Charmy laughed slightly as Shadow ruffled his hair.

The two were interupted when Freya spoke out.

"Hey! Hey! Time out!" She pointed at the male bee, "Why are you acting like this? And who is this guy?"

Charmy placed a hand on his hip and smiled warmly towards her. "So you must be the Freya I've been hearing about since I got here."

She gave him a blank look, "Huh?"

Midnight had stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Freya, this is Charmy. He was our mech specialist. Before you."

Suddenly everything had started to make sense to her. She definitely now knew that the man was indeed a familiar face. But she didn't know how to quite react with him being there. Everyone was so happy to see him. Even Shadow who she thought was the hardest to ever get any kind of happy emotion out of. "Oh I see..." She then saw Midnight walking back over to Charmy to talk with him along with everyone else.

"So Charmy, how long you gonna be in town?"

"Just for a few days", he replied. "I just came to see how you guys are doing." Before Charmy could say anything more, Appex had placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Charms! Spill it! How was it out there in big bad Industrial City?"

"And how is school going for you?" Tonya asked.

Ker glanced at him up and down, "And what kind of vitamins are you taking?"

"Yeah", Espio grinned. "Puberty hit you like a fucking truck."

While everyone was surrounding Charmy in both excitement and happiness, Freya remained distant fotrm the group. She gently placed her hand on her wrist and slightly looked down. She muttered under her breath, "Before..."

It was much late in the evening over in Industrial City. Scourge was on his way walking back towards The Black Shield detective agency. While he walked, he thought about Fiona. He smiled at what happened before he left after their first ever intimate session together. He remembered how he had kissed her forehead and told her that she made him feel something that he hadn't felt in so long. He slightly smiled as he could remember her warm and radiant smile. He didn't want to leave but if he stayed longer, then everyone would have gotten suspicious. He promised her he would come back to her.

When he got back to he agency, he swung the door open only to see the group of detectives glaring at him while they all stood in the main lobby. They all had looked seemingly angry. He closed the door shut and raised his hand at the group, "Uh...sup?"

Dave arched an eyebrow angrily towards the green hedgehog. "Sup? Sup! Where the hell have you been? You've been gone all day!"

As he walked towards the group, he pointed at Dave. "Not all day. I came in earlier this morning and left twenty minutes later."

Dave knew he was being sarcastic and it only made him more mad. "Why you..." Luke had then placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked over to Luke and decided to let him talk to Scourge.

The black jackal took a step forward to him and gave him an angry look. "Scourge, you are in some deep shit. You know that?"

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly and placed his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm always in some kind of deep shit ain't I, Luke?" He walked over to a smaller desk that was setting on the side of the lobby and sat down in a black desk chair. While he sat at the desk, he rested his feet upon the surface of the desk. "But uh please tell me why this time the shit I'm in is so deep, boss man?"

Luke placed a hand on his forehead in frustration as he knew right off the bat that Scourge didn't care about what was going on. "Early this morning I was put on a conference call between me, Sarah Wish, and Amethyst from The Radiant Guard."

He made a small nod, "Okay sounds like it's got nothing to do with me so far."

He continued, "The topic of the discussion was what had happened last night over in Crystal City."

Scourge crossed his arms and continued to listen.

"Amethyst's two members Riley and Fiona were out on a demon patrol and ran into some trouble. Apparently Luthor and Sky decided to show their faces and shit started to hit the fan. But then your name came into the conversation..." He sighed and crossed his arms. "In the report, it was stated that you apparently came to their aid and saved both their lives."

Scourge nodded his head and smiled, "Hey someone had to save the damsels in distress right?"

"And it was great that you were there and saved their lives. Amethyst and her team are forever grateful. However, one you should not have been in Crystal City in the first place. Two...why the fuck were you way the hell over there? And three, when you came in this morning, you thought you could've reported the incident to me first thing? Instead of Sarah and Amethyst telling me and making me look like a complete and utter jackass!" He shouted while shaking his clenched fists.

Scourge had scoffed, "Trust me. You don't need me to make you look like a jackass."

Luke angrily pointed at the calm hedgehog. "I swear to God, Scourge! I'm up to here with you! I'm getting sick of your reckless behavior and bullshit work ethic!"

Dave stood beside Luke as he glared over at the hedgehog. "You're arrogant, lazy, disrespectful, and just simply don't care. And that is not what we are about and you know this! Out of all of us, you're the least professional among us!"

Scourge glared over to Dave and took his feet off of the desk. "Oh shove it up your ass, Dave."

Mina had took note of the situation. She could tell that Scourge was slowly getting angrier with them. She shyly spoke up, "Scourge..."

"No!" He shouted. "All of you! Don't appreciate a damn thing I do! You never did!"

Luke slowly shook his head, "That's not true. You've made mistakes and we were only trying to help you fix them."

He flashed his eyes away from him and huffed angrily.

Luke's voice had began to get louder, "You know what you can do! I know what you can do too! You're reckless without us guiding you! But I knew as soon as I'd let you out of my sight, somone would get hurt or worse!" He sighed heavily, "You're a damn good weapon specialist and fighter. But you're violent and dangerous. I've seen you kill innocent people because you pull the trigger before thinking."

Everyone began to have nervous looks. No one knew a thing about Scourge's past except Luke and the both of them never mentioned anything about it until now. They all couldn't help but to wonder what kind of relationship did the two have together before The Black Shield was formed.

Sonia's eyes slowly shifted over Dave as she expected him to have any kind of answers to what was going on. After all, he was Luke's Captain. "What the hell is going on?"

Dave slowly shook his head and spoke in a low voice, "I have no fucking idea."

Luke continued, "I've given you so many fucking chances, Scourge because I saw something more in you."

Scourge had then slammed his hand angrily on the desk. "Don't fucking start that shit, Lucas! I'm the same man you met years ago! And nothing's going to change about me! This is who I am and you know this!"

Luke spoke in a low yet firm tone. "I know. I know you're a fucked up person. Join the fucking club. I've had my fair share of bullshit too. But I've changed...I thought you would too..."

He shook his head as he glared coldly at him, "You were wrong."

He slowly shook his head, "I'm disappointed. After all these years later, I still see nothing more but anger and sadness from you."

Before anyone knew it, they all saw Scourge walking up to Luke and suddenly having the barrel of his gun pointed at his forehead. Everyone gasped at what was happening.

"Holy Hell", Aaron spoke in a low voice.

Mina gave him a terrified look, "Scourge, no!"

"What the hell!" Sonia shouted.

Scourge held the gun in his grip tightly but his hand shook slightly as he held it and glared at Luke who just looked at him angrily but calmly. "I'll kill you...I'll fucking blow your god damn head off!"

Luke calmly looked into his blue eyes, "This would be the second time you've raised a gun at me..."

Scourge's finger remained on the trigger until he felt the cold metal of another gun being pointed at the side of his head.

"Drop your gun before it's too late", Dave had threatened.

With hesitation, Scourge slowly took the gun away from Luke's forehead and placed it near his side,

As Dave saw him backing away from Luke, he still had his gun pointed at him, until Luke placed his hand on the barrel of his gun and slowly directing it downward.

Luke looked back at Scourge while he saw him backing towards the door. "Scourge", he called.

Scourge's back met the glass of the door as he looked up at Luke.

"...It's not too late."

He slowly shook his head, "...Thanks, Luke. It...It was great."

As Luke saw Scourge flee the agency, he slowly shut his eyes in both disappointment.

"Wha? Luke! What are you doing?" Aaron shouted.

"He's getting away!" Sonia shouted.

"No", Luke spoke. "He got away a long time ago."

 **Author's Note: Sup, guys! Well here's my first ever Scourge and Fiona lemon. I hope I did okay. It's been a minute since I've written any lemons. But what good way to start practicing than now? Besides, I am planning to write a ton more so hopefully I will get back into the swing of things. Anyway, I just wanna take this time to appreciate everyone's lovely comments and messages. You guys really keep me inspired and happy. btw more chapter updates will be coming next week. I've been pretty busy so I'll be sure to give you guys a nice little chapter bomb for waiting so patiently. Well see you guys on the flip side! Over and out!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Dave: He's not here.**

 **Luke: That tears it. We have to alert the Council...**

 **Risa: What's going on, Freya?**

 **Freya: I feel like such a nuisance...**

 **Scourge: I want control! I want to be strong!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Early that next morning in Industrial City, Dave, Aaron, and Sonia were both scrounging through a small and messy run down apartment. They were gathered in the living room going through drawers, cabinets, and looking under every single thing they could find.

Sonia had reached under the sofa only to find multiple suggestive magazines. She dropped the magazines to the floor and made a disgusted look. "Gah! Gross!"

Aaron had walked over to her as he laughed, "What's up?"

The pink hedgehog shook her hands and shuddered, "You think that idiot has enough nudey magazines laying around? The more I search, the more I find!"

He made an uneasy look as he glanced around the room,"I know. It makes you wonder where he actually did his business."

Her body slightly shuddered, "I need a shower."

Dave was in the kitchen of the apartment. He looked over to a small table that had a box of cereal, a half empty glass of milk, and random papers scattered across the table. His eyes had then caught sight of an ID badge. He slowly picked the badge off of the table and studied it. It had Scourge's picture on it along with what agency he worked with and his work status. He clenched the badge in his hand and glanced back to Aaron and Sonia. "Find anything?"

Sonia gave him an annoyed look, "Unless there's some kind of secret code within these dirty magazines then no."

Dave turned to Aaron, "How about the bedroom and bathroom?"

The white rat shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really. I mean if you wanna count the multiple half empty bags of weed I found laying around then yeah there's that."

Sonia placed her hands on her hips, "Well it was no secret he was a pothead. You could smell the weed off him a mile away."

Aaron continued, "Despite the weed and porno mags, there's no sign of any firearms. My bet he came straight here last night and took every drop of ammunition and fire power that he could scavenge and got the hell out."

Dave made a nod, "Most of his shit is back at the agency but he wouldn't have the balls to come back just to break in and get his shit. Luke won't let him." He sighed and pulled out a small silver radio from his belt holster. He pressed down the black button on the side of it. He began to talk into the mic of it. "It's just as we thought, Luke. He's not here. And he didn't leave a shred of evidence behind leading to where he ran off to. The only helpful clue I found was his ID badge. Other than that, we're lost on where he went." He let his finger off of the button of the radio and heard Luke's heavy sighing over the radio.

"It's settled then. Report back to headquarters. We have to tell Sarah and the Council. He's gone AWOL."

Dave placed his finger back on the button to talk back to him. "Yes, sir. Roger that."

Meanwhile in Crystal City at the Radiant Guard headquarters, Fiona was down in the weaponry room alongside Riley. She was sitting at her desk working on Riley's crossbow. "Damn it, Riley. I wish you'd be more careful with the shit I give you."

Riley had her back leaned against the wall while she skimmed through the pages of a weapon book she was reading. She closed the book and took her back from against the wall. "Oh come on, Fiona. You should know by now that I don't exactly operate that thing with a light hand." She playfully leaned her body against her back while Fiona sat at the desk. "I'm reckless but you love me."

Fiona scoffed and picked up a screwdriver that was setting near her on the desk. "Whatever..."

As Riley leaned against her, her eyes wandered over to the small dark bruise like marking on her neck. She made a sly look and took her body away from hers as she began to pace around the room. "Speaking of the words love and reckless, looks like you and Scourge hit it off pretty good last night", she teased.

Fiona placed the screwdriver down onto the desk and sighed heavily. "Don't be stupid. It was just sex." She was slightly startled when Riley stomped her feet down onto the floor in excitement.

"I knew it! You did fuck him!"

Fiona spun her chair around and crossed her arms. "So what?"

"Heh! What do you mean so what?" She took a step towards her. "How was it? Was it lit? Details! Details!"

Fiona placed her hand on the side of her head in slight embarrassment. "Geez, Riley. You really want me to go in detail about how we fucked each other?"

She nodded her head anxiously, "Uh-huh!"

"You pervert..." She sighed heavily. "But if you must know, the sex was legit", she spoke with a small smile on her face.

"Oh yeah! That's my girl!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I mean it would've been better if we weren't trying to be so quiet and so quick."

She took a small black stool with wheels and rolled it in front of her while she sat down in front of her. "But you did enjoy it right?"

She made a nod with a warm smile on her face, "Yeah I did."

She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her chin on her clenched fists as she gave her a serious look. "I know it's super early to ask but...you think he might be the one? Or...just another fuck boy?"

She slightly shook her head, "It's way too early to tell. I mean...we did kind of just met."

She made a nod as she agreed.

"Although..."

She looked back at her in interest.

"Before he left yesterday, he said how much he enjoyed being around me and he couldn't get me out of his head. He said he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with me."

Riley's eyes had then lit up in happiness. "Aw, Fi! You totally got this guy falling for you."

"Oh stop it", she spoke with a light blush on her face.

She slightly shook her head, "No Fiona, I mean it." She held her hand and looked at her sincerely. "It's been so long since I've seen you smile like this. I'm so happy for you. I really hope you guys work out."

Her smile widened as she made a nod, "Yeah me too."

Later in Tech City, Freya was at a coffee shop sitting at a table across from Risa. She practically jumped up from the table as Risa had shouted at her.

"I knew it!" The yellow lemur exclaimed as she slammed her fist down onto the table. "You and Midnight are totally fucking!"

Freya's face was fire red and full of embarrassment. She hushed her. "Risa! Not so loud!"

"Oh my God! Look at you, Freya girl! I knew you were into bad boys! You go girl!"

She placed her hand over hers and hushed her once more. "It's not like that! And for God's sake! Use your indoor voice!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head as she realized how carried away she had gotten. "S-Sorry, Freya. I'm just so happy for you guys. I mean I knew he made you happy so I'm stoked that you guys are going out."

She slowly took her hand away from hers and sighed from the fact that Risa finally calmed down. "Thanks, Risa "

She took a sip from the white glass cup that was full of coffee in front of her. "So? Does anyone at work know about you guys? Or just your mom?"

She slightly shook her head, "Well my boss knows but that's because he caught us."

She began to giggle, "Oh God! Shadow caught you guys having sex? How embarrassing!"

Freya's face had turned bright red all over again. "He didn't catch us having sex! We were just...making out. We haven't even had sex yet."

Risa had arched an eyebrow, "Really? Wow you got yourself quite the gentleman."

The red blush was still on her face,"Well it's not like I haven't had sex before. Remember Peter from senior year?"

Risa had suddenly crossed her arms angrily. "Hell yeah I remember that jerk. I punched him square in the face after what he did to you."

She carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "It was kinda my fault."

She gritted her teeth angrily, "He told you a bunch of bullshit that he had loved you and he wanted to only be with you. He got to you so he could put his dick in and rant on about it to his stupid friends. He was a fucking jerk. He used you."

Just bringing up those awful memories had hurt her all over again. She slightly bit her lip and slowly took her eyes away from hers, "...It was still my fault. I was blind and stupid."

Risa could tell that she was thinking too much about her past. She leaned over and placed both of her hands over hers. "Hey it's okay now. You have a good job and an awesome new boyfriend who obviously sounds like he'll treat you like a princess."

She tried to form a small smile to let her know that she would be okay. "I hope you're right."

The two were then interrupted when they heard Freya's phone beeping and vibrating.

Freya took her cell phone out of her pocket and glanced at the message she had received. Once she looked at the message, she heavily sighed.

Risa could tell by her tone that she was annoyed. "What is it? Work?"

She made a nod, "Yeah they want me to come in for some reason."

Risa shrugged her shoulders, "I thought you were off today?"

"Yeah I thought so too. Especially since their old favorite mech specialist is back", she spoke in a bitter tone.

Risa arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey hold on. What? The old mech specialist?"

She sighed before she began to explain to her. "His name is Charmy. He's back from college or whatever and ever since he got back, everyone thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread."

"This...Charmy guy. He hasn't come back to take your job has he?"

She slowly shook head, "I don't know. But it sucks. Everyone had liked me. Even the boss was starting to warm up to me more. Now I'm back at square one..."

"Hey! The Chaotix knows what an awesome mech specialist you are. There's no way they would push you aside for this guy."

Freya stood from her seat and grabbed her brown messenger bag and placed the strap over her shoulder. "I hope you're right", she spoke as she began to walk out of the coffee shop.

When Freya got to the Chaotix, she stepped into the lobby to find the group standing in front of a large monitor that was mounted to the wall behind where the front desk was. As she walked closer, she saw Sarah Wish on the screen of the monitor. She stood beside Midnight in confusion. "Uh what's going on?" She whispered.

Midnight glanced back over to her. "Mayor Wish has sent out a mass video message to all the teams. It's something about The Black Shield."

She gave him a blank look and looked back at the screen. "The Black Shield?"

Sarah had began speaking, "Good morning, detectives. I called you all today for some urgent news. It appears that late yesterday afternoon that there was some falling out between some members from The Black Shield."

Shadow placed a finger to his chin. "That's Luke's team", he spoke in a low tone.

Sarah continued speaking while a photograph of Scourge was seen on the screen. "The weapon specialist, Scourge acted out violently towards his teammates and drew his weapon at their leader. He fled the scene but no one was harmed. At this point, he is a wanted fugitive and must be brought in by us or the police. Considering he is a weapon specialist, be on guard. He is very dangerous."

Afterwards, Shadow had shut off the monitor and turned to the group. "Well", he spoke. "You all heard her right? It looks like we have a runner."

"Scourge huh?" Charmy spoke, "He seems like an interesting character."

Espio placed a finger to his chin. "Scourge? Was he at the meeting?"

"I think I saw him actually", Freya spoke. "He was that gothy green hedgehog."

"I wonder what happened between him and the rest of The Black Shield yesterday", Tonya had wondered.

Shadow shook his head, "It doesn't matter. He drew his weapon at Luke and dipped out like a coward. Now he's gotta face the Council."

Later on that night, it was slightly raining in Industrial City. Scourge was walking around through a graveyard. The night was cold and the graveyard was practically pitch black.

He paced around the graveyard while holding his arms to help himself get warm. "Idiot", he murmured. "Fucking idiot." He leaned against a tombstone and looked up at the black night sky while a few drops of rain had hit his face. "You had to lose your temper huh?" He slightly shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I don't need them. I don't need anybody..." He paused as a picture of Fiona had entered his mind. "Fiona" spoke sadly. "I can't go back. She...she probably hates me now anyway..." He stood from the tombstone he had leaned on and laid his back down onto the cold and wet ground. "They're probably out looking for me and when they find me, they'll lock me up for good." He sighed heavily and shut his eyes, "good job, Scourge. Your life just got ten times more shitty than it was."

"It doesn't have to be", a deep and raspy voice suddenly spoke.

Startled, Scourge jumped up from the ground and quickly looked around him but he didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" He waited a moment for a response but no one had spoke. He tried to calm down and placed his hand on the side of his head. "Goddamn. Maybe I should've left the shrooms back at the apartment."

"You have so much more to offer in this world", the mysterious voice had spoke again.

His eyes widened as the voice he had heard before had gotten closer. He quickly spun around only to find a monstrous black figure behind him. "Holy shit!" His eyes gazed upon the monster who wore a black trench coat with silver buttons, yellow horns came out from the top of his head, he had sharp claws, black transparent wings, a long slim tail, sharp fangs, and piercing red eyes. He took a step back from him and gazed at his appearance. "A...demon?"

"Not just any demon", he spoke. "The master of all demons."

His eyes shifted away from him as he thought about what he had just said. "Master of demons?" He murmured. He then looked back at the monstrous figure. "...Dark? You're Dark...aren't you?"

He made a nod.

"Well what are you doing here? You here to kill me? Make me into demon shit?" He began to stand in a fighting stance just knowing Dark wanted to take his life.

Dark crossed his arms, "I've heard a great deal about you, Scourge."

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow, "You know me?"

He made a nod, "I've been told some interesting things about you."

"...Such as?"

"You...you work for The Black Shield detectives. You're their number one weapon specialist."

He slightly shook his head, "Used to..."

Dark paused and had his attention directed to him. "Hm?"

"The Black Shield...those idiots never appreciated me. Never praised me for the work I did. They hated me. They hated the fact that I was stronger than them. They feared me." He turned away from Dark and looked down to the ground, "That's why I had to run. I had to get away. Why be somewhere where you're not wanted?" He sighed heavily, "I belong nowhere. I have nothing left." He shuddered slightly as he felt Dark's hand land on his shoulder.

"There is always a place for someone in this world. Even you, Scourge."

Scourge slowly turned to him and placed a hand to his chest. "Me? What could I possibly offer you?"

"...Join me."

"...What?" Did he actually just say that or was he just imagining it.

"You even said so yourself. You're strong and those detectives fear you. But how would it feel to be feared by everyone? With your tactics and strength, you'll make an excellent addition to my army."

"...Army? The Dark Alliance?"

He made a nod.

Suddenly thunder was heard and sharp lightening had appeared in the sky. It didn't take long for the light rain to get heavy.

"If I join you, you'll make me a demon. I'll become immortal. I won't...I won't have a soul. I'll become a monster..." He slowly looked back up at Dark, "Just like you..."

"What do you have left to lose?"

His eyes lowered towards the ground as he had clenched his fists. "Nothing", he spoke. "I have nothing left to lose." He looked back up at Dark. "I want to be feared! I want control! I want to be strong!" He watched as Dark took one of his claws and sliced his own wrist open. He watched as Dark's blood seeped from his wrist and began to drip onto the ground. "What the..." He was then suddenly grabbed by his neck and his body was slammed onto the ground. With Dark's incredible strength, he couldn't get him off of his body. He didn't know what was going on. Was he planning on killing him? He never actually knew how mortals became demons in the first place. He was certain he was going to kill him.

"Drink", he spoke in a menacing tone. "Drink from me."

He helplessly watched as Dark took his bleeding wrist and placed it into his mouth. Once he tasted the blood in his mouth, he began to gag from the taste of it.

Dark didn't take his wrist away from his mouth until he saw him gulping down some of the blood. He then got off of his body and watched him lay there on the ground with blood running down the side of his mouth.

He was on his knees looking down to the ground while coughing and gagging. He clenched his chest like he was in agonizing pain. He cried out in pain as he coughed up some of the blood from his mouth. "What...what's happening to me?"

An evil smirk formed on Dark's face as he watched him kneel on the ground in agony. "Yes...you will be strong indeed."

As he held his chest that felt like it was on fire, his eyes had began to hurt and his teeth were suddenly in pain. He collapsed to the ground and laid there as he heavily panted from the intense pain. As he laid there, the pupils to his eyes had gotten smaller and slimmer and while it did his blue eyes had slowly turned blood red.

 **Author's Note: Looks like Scourge made a deal with the devil himself which can't be good news for The Chaotix and the rest of Council. Find out how this all unfolds this week during this epic chapter bomb! So sit back and enjoy!**

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Freya: Why didn't you tell me this sooner?**

 **Midnight: Freya, I'm sorry...**

 **Espio: ...What the hell is going on?**

 **Freya: This always happens. I'm always getting hurt...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It was late that next evening at the Chaotix. In the lobby, Charmy was sitting at the front desk playing with Spike as Nails and Tikal watched him.

Charmy was gently bouncing Spike on his leg, causing the baby hedgehog to laugh in happiness. The bee's eyes lit up in admiration over how Spike was reacting to the attention he was giving him. "Holy crap! I can't get over how cute you are! Those e-mailed pictures Shadow sent me does not do your cute factor justice."

Tikal smiled as Charmy played with Spike. "Spike has really taken a liking to you."

"You're really good with kids, Charms", Nails added

"Thanks. I mean I guess I kind of have to be good with children considering I'm gonna be a dad."

Afterwards Tikal and Nails blurted out in disbelief. "What!"

Freya who was sitting at another desk in the lobby while using the computer couldn't help but to direct her attention to them as she heard them reacting to Charmy's exciting news.

"You're gonna be a father?" Tikal had asked with a shocked expression on her face.

Charmy had then given them blank looks. "Well yeah. Didn't the others tell you?"

"No!" Nails couldn't help but to be slightly angry with Rouge. Out of all people, why didn't she tell her sooner? "What happened? Who did you knock up?"

A small chuckle had escaped the bee. "I've had quite the experience over in Industrial City." He held Spike securely in his arms, "I guess I should tell you about Grace."

"Grace?" Tikal repeated.

He made a nod as he began to explain his story, "I met her while I was on my way back to my apartment on night. She was being attacked by an Almas. Long story short, I saved her. Afterwards, we introduced each other and she insisted on taking me out to coffee as a thank you. And from there we just really hit it off. We've been together since."

Tikal clasped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, Charmy! You found love!"

Nail placed her hand on his shoulder. "And you're gonna be a dad? Congrats!"

The bee's smile widened, "Thanks! You should've seen Shadow's face when I told him the news." He never really told anyone about Grace before even Shadow even though they both had been e-mailing each other from time to time. Although he did make sure that he was the first to hear about it when he first got back.

"I bet he's really excited for you too", Tikal spoke.

"You bet!"

Freya had then had the urge to go find Midnight. She had wondered if he knew about Charmy's news as well. She stood from her chair and walked into the garage room only to find Midnight sitting at her desk analyzing his handgun.

He was startled when someone had placed their hands over his eyes while he had his back turned. But he had calmed down once he heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Guess who?"

Once she took her hands away from his eyes, he spun around to turn to Freya who had stood behind him with a small warm smile on her face. "Oh hey, Freya." He watched her lean over to him to lightly kiss him on his cheek.

"Whatcha doing, handsome?"

He couldn't help but to blush slightly as she flirted with him. Even though they were now dating, it was still a different feeling for him to see another woman show affection towards him. "Nothing much. Just checking out my gun." He held the gun up next to his ear and shook it slightly. "I hear it making a weird noise when I shake it around. I think something's in the barrel." He slightly shook his head and placed the gun down onto the desk. "If Rouge did her job like she was supposed to, I wouldn't have to waste my own time figuring dumb shit like this out." He sighed and crossed his arms in annoyance, "Ever since Nails and Tikal have been babysitting Spike, you would think she'd have more time to do her job."

Freya shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she's busy with other things?"

He scoffed bitterly, "Yeah like fucking Shadow. I swear if those two keep this up, they're gonna have another baby on their hands."

"Speaking of babies, did you hear about Charmy?"

"Oh yeah. Shocked the hell out of us. Looks like Charmy's been staying pretty busy since he's been away."

Freya's smile widened as she generally thought about babies. "I love babies. They're so squishy and cute!"

Midnight leaned his back against the chair he was sitting in. His eyes wandered up at the ceiling as he was sent into deep thought. "It must be great. Having kids and raising a family. I don't know if I'll ever experience that feeling."

Freya had then gave him a concerned look. What made him want to suddenly talk like this? Did he have some kind of special complication? Maybe he couldn't have children. Or perhaps it was directed towards her to discreetly drop the hint that he wanted to start a family with her. "...Wh-why do you say that?"

"Well" he started. " I am an artificial being after all. I don't even know if I'm capable of reproducing."

"...What..."

Midnight's eyes slightly widened as he noticed the sudden change of tone in Freya's voice. He shifted his eyes back over to a now angry Freya.

"...Are you saying?"

He paused and realized what he had just said. He had just realized that he had never once told Freya about how he was created. "Freya..."

"...Midnight?" She spoke in a hurtful tone.

He stood from his chair and gave her an apologetic look, "Freya, I'm so sorry. I should've told you sooner..." He reached his hand out to her but was smacked away.

"You...", she spoke in an angered tone. "What the hell are you?"

He sighed heavily and placed a hand on his chest as he started to explain. "I...I was originally created from Shadow's DNA by someone called Hao."

Freya's mouth had dropped as she listened to him.

He continued, "Hao created me to solely kill Shadow and nothing more. But obviously his use for me didn't work out so...here I am."

Tears had began to swell in her eyes as all kinds of thoughts ran through her head. "So you're...not...real?"

He slowly shook his head, "Freya, I am real."

She took a step away from him, "But you're not a real person! You're just some kind of copy!"

When Midnight took a step forward to her, she had took another step back. "Freya, I'm so sorry."

Tears had began to stream down her face. "So am I", she spoke in both an angry and saddened tone. She had then stormed out of the garage with Midnight following behind her.

"Freya!"

Freya swung the door open and ran through the lobby with the rest of the group wondering what had happened with her.

"Freya, wait!" He stopped chasing her and stood there in the lobby when he saw her leave the agency.

Espio turned to Midnight who stood there saddened. "...What the hell was that about?"

Before Midnight could explain to him and the rest of the group, Charmy had spoken.

"I'll make sure she's okay", Charmy gave Spike to Tikal and ran out the door to chase after her.

The orange sunset had lit up the empty playground at Azul Park within Tech City. Freya sat on a swing set with her head held down as she softly sobbed. 'Why?' She thought, 'Why does this always happen to me? I'm always getting hurt...'

"Freya?" A male voice had called.

She had then stopped crying and slowly looked up at a male bee who stood in front of her with a worried look on his face. He exactly wasn't the person she had wanted to see. She wondered if Shadow or Midnight sent him out to get her. She flashed her eyes away from him. "What do you want?"

He decided to sit down on the empty swing beside her, "I just wanted to talk."

She remained silent and didn't turn to him.

He made a small smile as he looked down at the sand below his feet. "I can't believe this is happening."

Freya slowly shifted her eyes back over to him.

His eyes looked over to her "I'm actually sitting next to the amazing Freya everyone's been talking about."

She turned to him completely giving him her full attention. She knew that the group had mentioned Freya due to the fact that she was his replacement. But she was curious about what all they had said about her. "Huh?"

"Ever since I got here, everyone was talking you up. Saying you're an amazing mechanic." He nodded his head, "Which yeah I believe it. I've seen your work in the garage."

She couldn't help but to make a faint smile as he began to praise her.

"And as for Shadow...man he would not shut up about you."

Her ears perked up as she listened in both interest and nervousness. "The...the boss?"

He made a nod, "He said you got on his nerves at first but with your skills, fighting style, and dedication...heh you sure knocked him on his ass. He freakin' loves you."

A slight blush formed on her face as she smiled. By the way Shadow's attitude towards her had gotten at times, she always figured that she had annoyed him. She was always determined to stay on his good side because when he gets frustrated, he manages to take it out on the people around him. "The boss really likes me?"

He nodded, "Trust me. If he didn't like you, he would've gotten in your face and told you off a long time ago." He slowly looked down to the ground, "It's good to know the team is still doing well with me being gone and all." He looked back at her with a small smile. "I'm glad you found them. They're all great people."

Her eyes slowly looked away from him. "I wouldn't have found them without Midnight..."

"Midnight?" He had recalled that she got upset earlier with him about whatever their disagreement was. "Did he have something to do with what happened earlier?"

Her eyes wandered down to the ground. "Midnight and I...well..."

He raised his head slightly as he figured what she was referring to. "You two are a thing? I see..."

She gently leaned her head against the chain that was holding up the swing she was sitting on. "We just started dating but...he didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"That he isn't real..." she replied in a hurtful tone.

He arched an eyebrow, "You mean with him being an artificial being?"

"He never told me..."

"I agree with you what Midnight did was wrong. He should've told you especially with you two being so close. But at the same time, he can't be completely faulted."

Of course he'd take his side. He knew Midnight a lot longer than she had so she just knew the two would be close. "What do you mean?"

He began to explain, "Midnight didn't come into this world full of knowledge and emotions. He was originally created to destroy and nothing more."

Midnight wasn't on their side when they all had first met? It was actually really had for her to picture him attacking the Chaotix team. "What happened anyway?"

He made a small smile, "Shadow."

She listened closely as he began to explain.

He slowly shook his head, "I don't know but there's just something about him. He's managed to accomplish so much for all these years." His smile widened, "I remember when there was just the three of us. Me, Vector, and Tonya."

Vector's name had came up again. She still didn't quite know who he actually was. He must had been very important to the team.

He continued, "Then along came Shadow and Espio...then Faye, Rouge, Midnight, Ker, Appex, and now you." He looked back over to her. "I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you Ker and Appex used to be bad guys too."

"Huh? Really?" Ker and Appex tried to destroy the Chaotix team too? Was she the only newbie who didn't have the intent on killing anyone in the group before they started working alongside them?

He made a nod, "Yup! But Shadow...he saw something more in them. Yes he can be cold hearted and rash at times but he still somehow manages to bring the good out of people. Heh, even Mayor Sarah Wish was a thorn in our sides but...he got through to her and showed her the light."

"Mayor Wish?" It did seem like one time, she did recall a complexity involving the city and military with Sarah Wish's actions. But that seemed like that had happened so long ago.

He made a nod, "I guess you can say that he played a part in making Midnight the guy he is now."

Well at least some of Midnight's personality was starting to make sense. At times he would be quiet and to himself and sometimes give off a cold vibe. Although with Shadow, it seemed like he was like that all the time. At least Midnight smiled and laughed on a regular.

"But of course, Midnight has so much more to learn. He'll make mistakes but then again that's all of us. We're all living breathing beings after all. We were all born to make mistakes."

She slowly made a nod. She couldn't get over how wise Charmy was. He had the watered down personality of hers and to top it all off, he was just a few years older than her. She had then recalled when Shadow referred her as to being the 'chick version' of Charmy. "Yes you're right."

"If you really like Midnight, then perhaps you should give him another chance. After all, you are his first girlfriend."

This was true. With her now finding out that Midnight had to learn his emotions and behavior, she figured that he had never experienced romance before. He never showed attraction towards anyone. He never kissed anyone. He hasn't even experienced sexual contact with anyone. She figured if their relationship stayed strong, there would come the moment where they would finally share an intimate experience together. She would be his first love and sexual partner. Her heart raced as she began to slightly think about her future with him.

Back at the Chaotix, everyone watched as the doors swung open. The group turned to Charmy who stood beside Freya.

Freya stood there in the doorway directing her attention to Midnight who still gave her an apologetic look.

The wolf took a step forward to her just knowing that she was still angry with him. "Freya, I...I'm so sorry. Please..." Before he could finish, his words trailed off when he saw her run over into his arms and pressed her lips against his.

Shocked by Freya's sudden reaction towards Midnight, they figured that the two had gotten close with each other. They all smiled warmly as the two were caught in a lip lock with each other.

Appex watched in disbelief while the two kissed. "Wait what? You two are dating?"

Freya released herself from Midnight and turned to the group with a deep blush on her face as she made a small nod.

"That is so sweet", Rouge spoke while she held Spike in her arms. She looked over to Shadow who had made a small smile towards the happy couple. "They sure had us fooled right, Shad?"

He had then nervously looked over to her and then quickly took his eyes away from her.

Rouge arched an eyebrow as she had gotten suspicious about his behavior. "Why are you looking like that? Did you know about this?"

He still didn't look to her as he scratched the back of his head with uneasiness.

She now definitely knew that he had known about the new couple for awhile. "You did know! Shadow! Why didn't you tell me?"

With her constantly yelling at her, he turned to her and shouted back at her in annoyance. "Because you have a big ass mouth!"

Her mouth hung open in disbelief. She didn't think she had gossiped that much. "What? I'm offended! I do not have a big mouth!"

Espio who stood near the two had made a fake cough, "It's kinda true though..."

She turned to Espio in shock. "What!"

Freya had then saw Charmy confront her and the rest of the group.

"This is heartwarming and all but I really gotta get back to Industrial City."

Freya had made a saddened look. "Do you have to go so soon?" She had to admit, she was annoyed with him at first. Seeing how everyone was so happy to see him and got along great with him due to their long history together. But now she could see why everyone had loved him. She had just met him and she already loved hanging around him.

He made a small nod, "Yeah I gotta get back to Grace and all."

"You better come back and visit real soon. You got that?" Espio had spoke with a smirk.

Charmy formed a wide and warm smile, "You bet!" He spun around and started to work towards the door while waving back at them. "See you guys!" He looked back at Freya, "Take care of the team while I'm gonna okay?"

She made a nod and a wide smile, "You got it!"

Everyone had then said their goodbyes as Charmy walked out of agency.

 **In The Next Chapter...**

 **Scourge: Meat...flesh...blood...that's all what I crave...**

 **Luthor: Do what you must to stay strong!**

 **Freya:...Is that?**

 **Shadow:...Scourge...**

 **Scourge: Shadow The Hedgehog...we meet face to face at last!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Scourge weakly walked through the seemingly deserted park later on that night in Tech City. He groaned in a low tone and practically fell onto a tree as he used it to support himself standing up. He panted heavily as he tried to stand on his own. 'Damn it', he thought. He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard someone near him talking. He looked over to find a teenage boy walking nearby while he had talked on his cell phone.

As Scourge focused his red eyes on the boy, his breathing had gotten heavier. It was almost to the point of him practically growling. He gritted his fangs and began to slightly drool as he stared at the boy's neck. He had then snapped himself back into reality and shook his head. "No..." He murmured under his breath. He leaned his head against the tree and shut his eyes tightly, 'Flesh...', he thought while he had his eyes tightly shut. 'Meat...flesh...blood...that's all what's been on my mind. It's all what I crave. Damn it...damn it!' He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar male voice come from behind him.

"You're weak."

He spun around only to find a male gray fox behind him while he was shuffling playing cards. He slightly calmed himself and gave him an annoyed look. "Luthor..." He turned away from him and focused back on the boy. "Why did you bring me here? To Tech City?"

"Because", he spoke. "This is your new home...and Lord Dark wants you here with us." He studied Scourge struggling to stand. "...How do you feel?"

"Like complete shit. I feel like my body's shot to all Hell."

"You know why your body is like this?"

"Enlighten me", he replied in a bitter tone.

He had then stopped shuffling his cards. "Fun fact. Demons get their power from feeding off the life of others. AKA mortal flesh."

Scourge had then looked down to the ground nervously. He knew what he was getting at and he knew what he clearly had to do, but he could never picture himself doing what he had to.

He leaned over to him and spoke in a low tone, "You haven't eaten since you've turned. Haven't you?"

He shut his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead while he shook his head slowly. "I've killed people before but...not like this..."

Luthor crossed his arms, "You have no choice. If you don't, your body will completely give up on you. You wanted to be stronger am I right?"

He slowly looked over to him. He did want to be stronger. He even made a deal with Dark and the rest of the demons to get what he wanted.

"I promise you. Your first kill will be your easiest. After that, eating mortals will be like a walk in the park. You won't get mentally sick of it." He even recalled when he first turned that he had troubles eating for the first time as well.

His eyes shifted down to the ground as he thought about what he had to do.

"You're a demon now. A flesh eater. Normal food won't cut it for you. Do what you must and devour these weak mortals!"

Scourge took his eyes away from the ground and directed his attention back to the boy. His fangs were parted and his heart raced as he stared hungrily at the boy.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Freya were both walking beside each other through the park. They were discussing what had been going through Freya's mind since Charmy had came for a visit.

While he had his hands in his pants pockets, Shadow spoke with Freya. "What? Come on. Don't be so stupid, Freya. Just because Charmy came back for a few days, it didn't mean we'd get rid of you."

Freya scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. After when Charmy left, she decided to tell Shadow what had been bothering her and why she wasn't really crazy about having Charmy around in the first place. "Yeah I know this now. I'm sorry I even thought that, boss."

Shadow had stopped in his tracks causing Freya to stop walking as well. "Freya", he called.

She spun around to turn to him.

"I want you to know that once you started working beside us, it didn't mean you'd be just another co worker."

She gave him her full attention as she listened.

He continued, "I treat everyone at the Chaotix as my family. You're family now, Freya. No matter what happens. Don't forget that."

A smile of happiness and relief formed on her lips. '...Family...' she thought. Even though on her side, she thought her and Shadow had a rocky relationship. But now she knew for sure that he did consider her close to him. She suddenly felt a strong bond between them. A bond that she had never felt before with an older male figure. Someone who supported her and guided her through her mishaps and emotional troubles. It was the bond of a father. Her smile widened as she made a nod, "Y-yes, sir!"

He made a small smile towards her until they both heard a terrified male scream nearby.

Freya had started to look around in panic. "What was that?"

"We're gonna find out", he spoke as he ran in the direction where the scream came from with Freya following behind him. He and Freya ran down the sidewalk until they both saw something on the ground in front of them.

"What the?" Freya looked closer and saw that what was on the ground was a person appearing as though he was eating off of something. "H-hey!" She called out. "What are you doing?" When she noticed that he wasn't listening to her, she took a small step forward until Shadow held her back.

"Freya..."

She looked up at him in confusion, "Boss?" She then saw blood splattering all over the sidewalk and onto the grass from whatever the person was eating off of. Her stomach turned when she saw an arm being severed from the apparent corpse. She placed a hand over her mouth in disgust, "Oh God..."

Shadow's eyes were fixed onto the man who slowly stood from the ground with both his hands covered in the victim's blood. 'This guy...' He thought, 'He's a demon...and a strong one. I can feel his power...' He and Freya watched as the man slowly turned to them revealing himself to be a male green hedgehog.

Freya's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the man's face. "No way!"

Shadow had quickly recognized him as well. He murmured under his breath, "...Scourge..."

The bloodied green hedgehog let out a small growl as he slowly licked the blood that was smeared around his lips. His eyes that were full of blood lust had locked onto Shadow's. "Shadow The Hedgehog...we meet face to face at last."

Freya couldn't help but to slightly shake in fright just from staring at the half eaten corpse. She closely stood next to Shadow as her eyes looked back at the green hedgehog. "It's him! The Black Shield's fugitive weapon specialist!" She couldn't help but to nervously stare at his fangs and blood red eyes. "He's a demon? He wasn't like this at first." Her eyes shifted back over to Shadow. "...Was he?"

Shadow slightly shook his head, "Trust me. If he was, I would've felt his demonic essence that night of the meeting."

She slowly placed her hand over her mouth in shock "H-how did this happen?"

Scourge slowly took a step forward to them. "I guess you could say that me and The Dark Alliance are pretty tight now", he spoke in a sinister tone. He looked back over to Shadow. "It's pretty fucking cool to finally meet you, Shadow...or Darkness? Whatever the fuck you prefer."

He narrowed his eyes towards him as he spoke his demonic counterpart's name. "It's Shadow", he growled in an angry tone.

He made a small yet menacing laugh, "...Can you feel me, Shadow? Can you feel my demonic power from where you're standing? It may be faint, but I sure as hell can feel yours!"

Freya had to wonder. Could all demons feel their energy the way Scourge felt Shadow's?

He clenched his fists as he spoke out to him. "Why did you do this, Scourge? You sold your soul to The Dark Alliance. You can never go back!"

"I wanted power", he slowly clenched his fist as he formed an evil smirk. "And holy shit...did I get it."

When Shadow saw him beginning to charge towards them, he quickly pushed Freya away from him. "Get back!" Once he shoved her away, Scourge had came at him with an incredible punch that had knocked him a great distance away from him.

Freya sat up from the ground and saw Scourge slowly walking over to Shadow while he was on the ground. "Boss, no!"

Shadow slightly struggled to stand from the ground after Scourge's powerful punch. 'That power...' He thought, 'He's strong. As expected...' His eyes traveled over to Freya who gave him a worried look. He knew he couldn't let her step in the fight. He knew he had a chance with him from the fact that he was half demon. And due to him being what he was, he knew Scourge wouldn't have a complete desire to eat him. However, Scourge could easily take Freya down and once he did, he wouldn't think twice about killing and eating her. "Freya!", he shouted over to her. "Stay back!"

She didn't know what to do. Shadow was in trouble but he had wanted her to stay out of the way for the sake of her own safety.

When Scourge got close enough to him, Shadow stood from the ground and sent a punch towards him but he blocked it by holding his clenched fist in his hand.

Scourge had laughed deeply as he held his fist which kept him from hitting him. "I thought you would be stronger than me. But the state you're in...it's pathetic." He slightly bent his wrist back causing him to shout out in pain. He smirked as he watched him suffer, "Come on, stripes. Don't you wanna be on the winning team? Drink Lord Dark's blood and reactivate your demon powers. You know it feels way too good to be bad."

He struggled to break free from his grip. "I won't...", he growled. "I won't be a soulless monster! I won't be like you!" His free hand had a yellow aurora appearing around it. He directed his hand up at him. "Chaos Spear!"

With him being so close to Shadow, he couldn't get away in time and was hit directly with his attack. He was knocked away from him and hit the ground.

Shadow stood in a fighting stance with a green aurora surrounding his hands.

Scourge stood from the ground and held his bleeding side from where Shadow had attacked him. He looked over to him and studied the strange glowing aurora around his hands. "Goddamn...", he groaned. "I didn't know you could to that."

Shadow angrily took a step forward to him, "Don't fuck with me, asshole", he spat angrily.

He chuckled deeply, "No wonder Dark is so interested in you. Even without reaching your full demon potential, you still harness some of your demonic attributes. But it still won't matter..." He reached down into his leg holster and suddenly threw a small silver device towards him.

With him standing close to him, he couldn't dodge the strange device he had thrown towards him. When the device came at him, it had attached to his shoulder. Before he could get it off him, he immediately felt powerful electric shocks throughout his body. He fell to his knees as he cried out in pain.

Freya watched as he suffered from the strange device's doing. "Boss!" She saw Scourge making his way over to him while he was down. She gritted her teeth angrily, "That tears it!" Suddenly a fire like aurora appeared from her clenched fist. She punched her fist in his direction.

Scourge yelled out in pain as he felt a strong burning sensation from the back of his shoulder. He held his hurt shoulder and spun around to an angry red female ferret who stood behind him with both of her hands covered in an orange fire like aurora. He stared at the strange aurora coming from her hands, "Well goddamn! You Chaotix freaks are like a huge fucking circus!"

While he tried to fight the incredible pain, he slowly looked up at Freya who was standing before Scourge. "Freya...", he groaned painfully.

Freya fixed her angry eyes onto the green demonic hedgehog, "You leave him alone!"

He slightly tilted his head, "Well don't you have a pair of balls on you!" He pointed towards her, "Stupid girl! I'll kill you right where you stand!"

"Try it!" She charged at him while shooting out another fire attack towards him.

Since she wasn't super close to him, he easily dodged her attack and came at her with a powerful punch to the stomach.

From the powerful impact from the punch, she fell to her knees in pain. Before she could move her body, he grabbed her around her neck slammed her body down onto the grass. When she saw him on top of her, she couldn't move his powerful body away from her.

Drool appeared from his mouth as he began to part his fangs and growl.

"Freya!" Once Shadow saw Scourge on top of her, he found the strength to grab the device off of him and threw it to the side.

Freya shut her eyes tightly as she saw him leaning his head close to her shoulder.

He opened his mouth and parted his fangs, "End of the line you little fire starter!" He was suddenly knocked off of her body by feeling an intense burning sensation on the side of his stomach. He was knocked a great distance from her and fell onto the ground. He slowly looked up at Shadow who stood in front of Freya with the same green aurora around his hand while he gave him a hateful glare. "Stay away from her", he threatened in an angry tone.

He made a small yet sinister laugh as he slowly stood from the ground. "Holy shit", he laughed. "You are just amazing." He panted slightly as he started to get exhausted from the fight. "I must say you did not disappoint me like I was expecting." He clapped his hands a few times, "Good job on ya, stripes! But this isn't the end. Just you wait!" He clenched his fists, "The Dark Alliance has a lot of shit in store and there's no way you can stop all of us!"

Shadow and Freya had glared at the demonic hedgehog.

"I look forward to doing this again, half breed", he spoke as he slowly backed away from them. "Oh and give Luke and the rest of The Black Shield my best regards will ya?"

With him severely injured and Freya not standing a chance against him, the both of them watched as Scourge faded away into the night.

 **Author's Note: After all this time, the story is finally coming to a close. I know it's been awhile but I'm so glad this is finally closing up and I get to work on the projects I'm super excited for and hopefully you all will be too! Well see yall in the last chapter!**

 **In The Next Chapter...The Last Chapter!**

 **Luke: Scourge...a demon?**

 **Sarah Wish: No matter what the cost, we must bring him and The Dark Alliance down.**

 **Espio: Tonya, you're...**

 **Riley: I'm worried about you, Fi...**

 **Fiona:...Scourge?**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Early that next morning, Shadow and the rest of the Detective Council had all met up at Sarah Wish's office in Tech City. The group was discussing about Shadow and Freya's encounter with Scourge the previous night. They were all sitting at a long brown table. They all had listened as Shadow told them about the encounter with Scourge.

"And after that, he pretty much got away", Shadow had finished.

Luke had rested his head on his hand while he looked down at the table in disbelief. "I...can't believe this is happening." He slowly lifted his head and looked up at Shadow. "A demon? Scourge?"

The black and red hedgehog made a nod. "Freya and I caught him covered in blood and eating off of a dead teenage boy."

Amethyst placed her hand over her mouth in horror, "Oh God." She slowly turned to Luke while she sat beside him. She saw the distraught look on his face and just could imagine how he was feeling knowing one of his own team members betrayed him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, I am so sorry."

Leon slammed his fist down onto the table. "Damn The Dark Alliance! How dare they turn one of our own against us."

Luke slowly shook his head, "I know Scourge. If they tried to turn him without his consent, he would've fought to the very end."

Sally nodded her head as she did recall that there was some disagreements within the team before Scourge did take off. "Well you two did leave on bad terms. He probably got pissed off and went to Dark willingly." Her eyes shifted over to his, "Because of whatever happened, he's completely turned against you and the rest of the Council."

Luke turned away from her in sadness. He couldn't help but to think that him leaving was entirely his fault.

Sarah who sat at the end of the table had spoken up. "It doesn't matter what happened before. The current matter is that Scourge is no longer on our side. He is now just another one of those murderous demons out there on the streets." She stood from her chair, "We can't save him now. He's sealed his fate."

The group listened to her closely. She was right. If Scourge willingly went to Dark then he had every intent on making sure the Council wouldn't get in the Dark Alliance's way.

"If he's spotted and comes at anyone with an intent to kill..." She took her clenched fist and placed it in the palm of her hand. "...We must take him down at all costs. Understood?"

As everyone nodded, Shadow's eyes wandered over to Luke as he saw nothing but pure guilt and sadness on his face.

Meanwhile at the Radiant Guard headquarters, Lydia was discussing with the group about what had happened in Tech City last night.

"So", Kevin began. "When is Amethyst coming back from that emergency meeting?"

Lydia checked her cell phone to see any new messages from Amethyst but there wasn't any. She placed her phone back into her pants pocket. She slightly shrugged her shoulders. "She left for Tech City earlier this morning. She should be back soon."

"I heard some shit went down last night over there", Silas spoke.

Kevin looked back over to Lydia. "Scourge right?"

The white rabbit made a nod. She knew the meeting had something to do with Scourge but she had no idea what had happened. "Of course we don't have any details of what happened. We'll have to wait for Amethyst to come back and fill us in."

Riley's heart raced as she heard them mentioning Scourge's name within their conversation. She slightly turned to Fiona who was grabbing her black coat off of the coat rack near the entrance door. While Lydia was talking with Kevin and Silas, she walked over to Fiona before she started to walk out of the door. She placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Fi", she called in a soft whisper. "Where you running off to?"

The red fox turned to her with a careless look while she put on her coat. "Just going for a walk."

She could tell by her tone that she was so heartbroken and bitter about the situation with Scourge. Ever since the Council released the information about him being a runaway fugitive, Fiona had completely changed. She started to shut everyone out and became distant. This worried her as she thought she became like this because she had actually really liked Scourge and now he was gone. "But Amethyst will be back soon...don't you wanna hear the new info about Scourge?"

"Why does it matter?" She spoke in a low and cold voice as she placed her hand on the handle of the door. "We all established that he's a traitor...and he's never coming back."

Riley watched as she quietly opened the door and left the agency.

Later at the Chaotix in the medical room, Espio was sitting at his desk typing on the computer. He had his back turned while he spoke with Tonya who was in the room with him.

She had sat in her wheelchair while she watched Espio working on the computer on the other side of the room.

He slightly stretched his arms out tiredly, "Shad should be back from that emergency meeting soon."

She looked over to him, "I still can't believe what happened last night. The Council's in for an earful."

Espio made a slight nod in agreement. "Yeah and I can't imagine what Luke's going through. After all, he was his weapon specialist." He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. You think you know a guy huh?" His eyes slightly scanned around his desk as though he was looking for something. "Great", he spoke in a low and sarcastic tone. "Where'd I put my clipboard?"

Tonya glanced around the room until she saw it on another small table across from her. "I found it. Did you want me to bring it to you?"

He looked back at the computer screen and slightly shook his head. "Nah I'll get it in a minute." He continued typing on the keyboard for a moment until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He knew it was Tonya. He figured that she went on and got him the clipboard full of paperwork that he had needed. "Ton", he spoke. "I said I'm fine. I didn't need it right..." When he spun around to turn to her, he looked up at the purple cat standing in front of him with the brown clipboard in her hands. His mouth dropped to the floor as he stared at her. "...Now..."

She looked down at him with a wide smile and tears swelling in her eyes. "Heh, I think you needed this."

In both amazement and happiness, he slowly stood from his chair and stared her up and down. Was he dreaming? Was this even real? She was standing. She was really standing on her feet. "Tonya..." he spoke. "You...you're standing?" He looked back over to the empty wheelchair and back at her. "You...walked?"

As she made a nod, a tear fell from her face, "Yeah", she sniffed. She even had surprised herself. She had been practicing walking and standing with Espio for about a month now and she always thought that she would be nowhere near ready to walk again. Before she knew it, the clipboard she had held in her hands had dropped to the floor as Espio happily embraced her in tears.

"Oh my God, Ton", he sniffed. "You-you're walking. You're really walking."

She held onto him tightly as more tears ran down her face in happiness. "I'm so happy, Espio."

He slowly pulled away from her and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "I knew it", he spoke in a soft tone. "I knew you could do it, Ton."

She placed her hand over his gently while she smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without you." She sniffed, "Espio, I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." She had then noticed him shifting his eyes slowly away and then looking back at her again. This kind of worried her with his sudden change of behavior. He had looked like something was wrong.

He took his hand away from her cheek and held her body closer to him. "Tonya", he spoke. "Can I say something really crazy?"

Yes his behavior did get strange. She had wondered what was running through his mind. She had hoped it was something on a positive note. She made a slight nod, "Sure, hun."

He bit his lip lightly before he spoke and looked into her eyes. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened and her heart had raced. Did her ears deceive her? "Wha-what?"

When he saw the surprised look on her face, he had spoke again with a small smile on his face. "You heard me. Will you marry me?"

This was it. After years of being together, they had their ups and downs with each other but they always were with each other. They always had each other's back. Now he was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her and she was prepared to do the same. More tears had swelled in her eyes as she nodded happily. "Oh, Espio. Of course I will. I love you."

"And I love you, Tonya." He leaned closer to her until he happily pressed his lips against hers and continued to hold her in a loving embrace.

Back in Crystal City, Fiona found herself wandering through a graveyard that was practically covered in a thick blanket of fog. The air was dry and cold and she felt like she couldn't see a thing in front of her. Where was she going? What led her to a place like this? She wanted to be alone and she just knew somewhere like the graveyard would be empty. She wanted to get away from everyone. She had to clear her mind. She had to forget about the one who felt like the only one who understood her. She had to forget about him.

She stopped in her tracks and stood there while she thought about what was actually going through her head. No matter how hard she tried, his face always came to her mind. She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. "What am I doing?" She asked herself in a low voice. "I gotta get him out of my head..." Before she could take another step, she heard a stick snapping from behind her. She quickly drew her handgun from her belt holster and spun around. When she turned, she didn't see anything. She wanted to shrug it off. Perhaps it was a squirrel or something. What made her suddenly draw her gun though? Her mind and nerves were shot. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly and it would be dangerous outcome for anyone if they snuck up on her.

Although it was hard to tell because of how thick the fog was. Her ear perked up as she heard leaves rustling in front of her. She again had pointed the gun out in front of her. Someone was there. She could hear their footsteps stepping on the dry and dead leaves on the ground. "Who's there? Come out and show your face!" As she held the gun tightly in her hands, her heart raced when she heard a familiar male voice call out to her.

"Fiona?"

When the fog started to clear a bit, she looked harder and saw a fairly big tree in front of her. She thought that someone may had been standing behind it. When she heard more leaves rustling, her finger had remained on the trigger until her eyes widened when she saw a familiar figure slowly come from behind the tree. She dropped her gun to the ground as her eyes fell upon a male green hedgehog who stood across from her with him having his red eyes locked onto hers. "...Scourge..."

 **Author's Note: Well there you have it! It took awhile but the story is officially done! It took a lot of will power but I got there. I hope you all enjoyed the fic. The next upcoming story will be called Whispers In The Dark. It's sort of a short story but will still stick to the main story line. It'll tell what will happen between Scourge and Fiona and also going more in depth into Luke's personal life. Whispers In The Dark will be posted by Monday so stay tuned! And thanks guys for all your support! Over and out!**


End file.
